Tears Made Of Blood
by angel-pur
Summary: They did not win. The Dark side won, and the Light lost. Dumbledore gave Hermione her last gift: time.
1. Prologue

A/N: REMEMBER: if I get more reviews, I update more quickly.

PROLOGUE

Hermione Granger was a very logical girl, someone who solved puzzles easily. But there was one puzzle that she could not solve: time. The Battle had been going for hours, and many students at Hogwarts had died.

Hermione stared with misery down at the Hogwarts grounds, where she saw many bodies laying. Tears streaked down her eyes, as the cold wind whipped around her. The Astronomy Tower was her favourite place in Hogwarts, the Owlery coming a close second. But the Owlery had gone; it blew just a few minutes ago.

Her hands held firmly around a small object, a gift from Dumbledore. But Dumbledore was dead now, too. Hermione saw him die.

Her fingers opened, as she glanced at the Time-Turner. This one was different, it turned time back years and decades, not just hours and minutes.

She remembered the conversation she had with Dumbledore, a few minutes before the Death Eaters and Voldemort attacked Hogwarts…

"_You may sit down, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, his hand pointed her to a seat. Hermione sat down on the big, red chair, which was in front of Dumbledore's oak desk. _

"_Sir, why have you called me in?" asked Hermione, who felt afraid. There was no sparkle in Dumbledore's usual sparkly blue eyes. Instead, his eyes showed his concern, and for what, Hermione did not know._

"_I have chosen you," Dumbledore began, "because I know you'd understand the situation we're in. We have just received a warning from Voldemort. He'll be attacking Hogwarts any minute now."_

_Hermione's mouth went dry. A lump had formed in her throat, and unwilling tears started to flow from behind her eyelids._

"_Shouldn't we…evacuate?" she sobbed. Dumbledore looked at her with pity._

"_We'd be more in danger if we leave Hogwarts," he told her, in a low voice._

"_Why have you called me in?" repeated Hermione with sobs, "we don't _need _help, and we've got Harry."_

"_The Death Eaters have come too early," Dumbledore said, "we won't win, Miss Granger. I've invited you here for a favour that I'm going to ask you."_

"_A… a favour?" echoed Hermione, with tears. Dumbledore nodded, solemnly. He got up, and picked an object from one of his desks. He went back to the oak desk and sat down again._

_He handed Hermione the silvery object._

"_A Time-Turner!" she squeaked, her eyes wide. _

"_If we lose, Hermione, I want you to go back in time when James and Lily Potter are in their seventh year. You will go under the name of Pertida Hart. You will be an exchange student from Durmstrang, and if I don't believe you, give me this letter." He handed Hermione the letter._

"_When Voldemort arrives at the Potters' house, I want you to kill him."_

"_But that'll change the time-line!" protested Hermione, weakly._

"_At least that will be a better world," countered Dumbledore, and Hermione fell silent. "Please Hermione, wouldn't you prefer a Light world than a world full of darkness?"_

_When should she do it? _Hermione closed her eyes. Harry was gone. Like Dumbledore, she saw him die. Ginny and Ron tried to protect him, but they died with him too.

"Ah, the mudblood is all alone."

She hated that taunting, slick voice.

"Malfoy," she said, without opening her eyes, "why don't you just leave a girl in pain in peace?"

"You're not in pain," whispered Draco Malfoy, as he headed slowly to Hermione, "but you will be, soon."

Hermione's eyes snapped open. Malfoy was in the middle of saying the killing curse when Hermione twisted the Time-Turner. In a blinding green flash, Hermione Granger was gone.

Twenty or so years earlier, Pertida Hart arrived at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Blackness; everything around her was inky, horribly black. As Hermione slowly came out of unconsciousness, she took in everything around her.

It was raining. To Hermione, it was crying tears, which were made out of blood. The vast castle of Hogwarts looked new which troubled her greatly, she still found it hard to believe it would soon burn down to the round, left in ruins.

Chocking back her sobs, Hermione clung to the nearest tree. She fell down to her knees; while the harsh wind blew and played with her hair.

The glittering moon shone in the sky, and it made the mammoth lake sparkle. Hermione ignored the beauty which surrounded her, and only concentrated on trying not to cry.

But her resolve crumbled, as tears leaked out of her deadened eyes, which used to hold a twinkle, but had diminished somewhat over the years.

Hermione pulled her legs tighter to her chest, as a layer of her beautiful brown hair fell down to her knees, already out of the bun she had produced early that morning.

_I'm all alone_, she thought sadly, _alone in a world where I do not belong. _

She looked up at the never-ending sky, and for a moment her haunted eyes lingered on the bright, silver moon. Warning bells started to pierce through her mind, but Hermione did not know why.

She glanced down to her wet shoes, and she fingered her drenched bun. She wanted to stay outside forever, instead of going inside, and confronting the younger Dumbledore.

Her teeth chattered from the cold, icy wind. She wrapped her robes tighter around her. That's when she heard it.

The blood-curling howl brought Hermione back to her senses, as she realized the horrible mistake she made by staying outside.

The four-legged creature ran at her, and for the second time that day, Hermione fell back into the darkness…

000

Hermione was woken up by loud voices. However, she kept her eyes closed, so she heard snippets of their conversation: "It was lucky she wasn't bitten." Why did the woman's voice sound so familiar?

Hermione smothered her gasp.

"Poppy, she might have seen him," Dumbledore declared.

_Oh my God…_

"She fell into unconsciousness just as he ran into her. She's been blacked out for five days," Madame Pomfrey argued, "she wouldn't remember, or less likely have seen him."

_Remus…_

"I've got a patient to attend to."

Hermione's eyes snapped open, as the younger-looking Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey studied her, both looking weary.

"I'm a new student," Hermione began, aware that Madame Pomfrey shot Dumbledore a confused look.

"Pertida Hart. This may explain a few matters."

Her hand shook as she handed the tear-stained letter to Dumbledore who unfolded it, with curiosity.

Once he finished the letter, he gave Hermione a very shocked look.

"I'm sorry about your parents' death," he said, "and it will be more than a pleasure to take you in."

Hermione gave him a smile, the first genuine smile of that week.

000

After Hermione was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing, Hermione headed straight to Dumbledore's office. As she stopped at the gargoyle, she began the guessing game.

"Robes Delight?"

The gargoyle remained still. Hermione glowered at it.

"Liquorice Wands? Chocolate Frogs? Bertie Bott's Every-Flavoured Beans? Oh, open up!" Hermione cried with despair.

"Hey: you alright?"

Hermione whipped around, with distress. The boy's grey eyes widened, as he seemed to have recognized her.

Hermione, who didn't feel happy by being harassed by a boy who looked the same age as her, snapped; "yes, of _course _I'm alright."

Of course, Hermione didn't mean to sound _that _sarcastic.

The boy raised a dubious eyebrow to her puffy eyes, down to her wet cheeks.

"Yeah, you're fine," he said, sarcastically. Hermione hated it when someone was being sarcastic to _her_. She didn't know if they meant it or not.

"Anyway, why are you here? You don't go to this school."

"I need to see Dumbledore," she confessed. The boy smirked at her.

He seemed to be one of those boys that Hermione hated: arrogant, and too cocky for words.

"Well, that's easy, because I need to see him, too." He turned to the gargoyle. "Lemon Drops."

"I knew that," Hermione said sulkily, as the gargoyle opened.

"Yeah, sure you did."

Hermione glared at him, as they headed up the staircase. They soon came to a door, and the boy knocked.

"Come in."

They both entered. Hermione's eyes went round as she spotted that Dumbledore sat behind the same oak desk when he discussed the Time-Turner with her.

"Sirius, you're finally here."

_Sirius Black?_ Hermione gasped out loud, and Sirius turned to her and smirked. "What? You see something you like?"

Hermione wanted to slap him, but resisted the temptation.

Dumbledore looked at her, and said softly; "ah, you're here, Pertida. You want to be Sorted?"  
Hermione nodded, as Sirius looked at her with surprise. Dumbledore got up, and fetched the stool and the Sorting Hat.

He placed the stool next to Hermione, and she got on it, half-heartedly. Dumbledore gave her a reassuring smile, as he put the Hat on Hermione's head.

(flashback)

"_Harry!" Hermione screamed, as Harry fell to the floor. Ron and Ginny lay next to Harry, dead. Voldemort gave an evil chuckle, as Hermione fled out of the room._

_&_

"_Oh Merlin, Oh God," Hermione stammered, as she saw her parents dead on the kitchen floor. Tears rolled down her eyes. She fell down, and kissed both of her parents. For the last time._

_&_

"_So, what should we do when we leave Hogwarts?" R on asked. He gave Hermione a cheeky grin, as they lay in each other's arms on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, watching the burning flame of the furious fire dance and flicker. _

_Hermione snuggled deeper into Ron's arms. "Oh, I don't know," she said, with a yawn. __Ron's cheeky smile fell from his face and a serious expression replaced it. _

"_Hermione…will you marry me?"_

(end of flashback)

_A Time-Traveller, _said the Hat, slyly. Hermione, who was petrified when she thought back to those memories, remained silent.

_A Time-Traveller who knows what to do, but is unwilling to do it. _

_Hat, _thought Hermione, _you know what I am. You know what I've experienced. You know about my past. So just Sort me, would you?_

_You've got spirit, Hermione. Don't let anyone take that from you. You are going in-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione ripped the Hat from her head, and jumped off from the stool. She knew she was pale. She knew she was shaking. She knew she was scared.

000

Sirius Black was furious that Dumbledore had made him Pertida's guide. So now he had to hang out with her for a whole week, and he was also concerned about Remus. The way he would react when he would meet her.

As they entered the Common Room, all the Gryffindor girls stared up to Pertida with jealousy. Sirius loved it that all the girls fell for his charm; except, that is, Lily Evans and Sandie Cross.

"So, who's this?" James Potter, his best-friend, nodded in Pertida's direction.

"New student," Sirius told him, unhelpfully.

"Pertida Hart," Pertida supplied James, with a crooked smile.

"James Potter."

Pertida gave him a knowing look, which made James and Sirius frown. Diverting Pertida's attention from James, Sirius pointed to a sandy-haired boy in the corner, "That's Remus Lupin. He loves books."

Pertida smiled, softly. Sirius noticed she had dimples on both of her cheeks.

"And opposite him," Sirius went on, "is Peter Pettigrew."

Sirius saw the dramatic change at once. Pertida's hazel eyes narrowed with anger, and her mouth tightened into a straight line. She looked as if she wanted to hit him, but instead she headed straight to the seventh year Gryyfindor girls Common Room.

"Well, that was eventful," spoke up James.

A/N: Ooooooh, I should've let her hit him :groans.: Anyway, please review, and you are free to give me any ideas/praise/tips

Thanks to:

**Someelse**: thanks for reviewing, **ghilliekitten: **thanks, **Jaejae: **uh…is that good, **DarkpegasiKnight: **I am continuing it :), **ToTaLdRaGoNIOoN: **It's in the James Potter time, by the way, **little mimi**: yeah, I know it was short…hope this is longer…**Lennexa: **thanks and…you wouldn't kill me if I did have a little romance in this:looks at papers worriedly: **profet: **sort off but it doesn't matter! **Rane2920072: **I have updated…quickly, for the first time! **Sarah: **well, now you know! (except Lily…) **Nelisabetha: **yay! **Kates Master: **Uhh….romance may be involved….**AlexisHaliwell89: **thanks, **Night-Dreamer4: **well, you'll just have to wait and see! **Krazygr05: **thanks! **Padfoot's Sidekick: **awww…thanks! **Jackhea: **thanks for the exchange tip, and for the other…well, you'll just have to read on and find out! **Rockergurl13: **thanks **avalon64: **thanks **dee: **MAYBE…maybe not

**MiChAel BoLTOn: **It could be… **sophianwin: **well, I betaed this one :) **string bean 458: **thanks** trixie-pixie-luvzhp-106: **I know :) **amrawo: **thanks!** LupeInDarkness: **thanks! **Sierra: **awww….your so sweet:) :) :) **ForgottenIceTea:** I hope this chapter is better! **K.c: **thanks for the support! **Starfiregirl5671: **thanks! **BexyLou: **thanks! **Jacc: **uhhh….thanks. **Amaherst: **thanks **TheseBrokenWings: **heh, yeah he's hot! . **Angel101: **thanks


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: The Sixth book has never happened, so whatever happened in that book doesn't affect this story. Okay, so you won't get confused: there will be different povs throughout the story. You know when they are, because the other character will refer Hermione as 'Pertida'. AND, a little fun fact: Pertida's name is pronounced as: Per-tye-da.

Also: lets thank my older sister, as she's the one who corrects my mistakes on this story!

Chapter Two

Sandie Cross and Lily Evans, the leaders of _We Hate The Marauders Association _(more commonly known as WMA) sat in the library, their elbows propped on the table.

Books splayed everywhere; they'd been concentrating so hard on trying to find a decent spell to use on the Marauders; they'd forgotten to put all the books back.

Sandie, who unlike Lily was very impatient, slammed _My Best Book Of Spells _on the table, and received a reproachful look from Lily, and an icy glare from the librarian, Madame Jedson.

"_Why _hasn't anyone turned up?" she shot out, her usual happy blue eyes holding an angry light.

"Well, someone did," Lily, pointed out, "you know at the first meeting last week, to celebrate starting a new year at Hogwarts?"

They held meetings every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, always straight after the last period. Sandie and Lily, who never got over the fact that James Potter had so successively played a prank on them when they first went to Hogwarts, were still plotting their revenge.

"Only one, who confused the 'hate' bit with 'love'," Sandie retorted. Lily didn't have a comeback, and Sandie smirked.

"_Fine_!" exploded the Head Girl, "how _else _are we going to get Potter back?"

"Perhaps…perhaps…" Sandie's eyes brightened, and Lily wanted to take her question back. But it was too late.

"You know that new girl…Perdita or whatever her name is…something weird…perhaps, well, we could make Potter fall in love with her, then she dumps him and goes out with _Sirius_…"

"That'll make Potter go off me," said Lily, as her voice rose excitedly. For the last two or three years, Potter had kept on bugging Lily to go out with him. But Lily, who hated Potter when he was arrogant got too cocky, rejected him. Lily didn't want to be treated as a trophy.

Sandie got up. "She's in Gryffindor- she's in the same room as me. I'll talk to her."

000

_I should've been more prepared_, thought Hermione. She was shaking; her face ghost white.

_I forgot Pettigrew was here, still friends with the Marauders. _

Why did she feel like crying? Why had her heart gone so hard and cold?

_But maybe…maybe I could change him…_

Dumbledore already gave her permission to kill Voldemort. So why couldn't she change Peter, too? Dumbledore even confessed to her it was good to change time if it meant the world wasn't sucked into darkness.

Hermione looked at her hands, and she gave a loud sob. She already missed home. And Ron. Especially Ron.

"Uh…hi."

She hadn't noticed the door opening. A girl with short, chestnut hair came in. She sat on the end of Hermione's bed.

"I'm Sandie Cross. One of your roommates. Perdita, isn't it?"

Hermione shook her head, hastily rubbing away the tears. "No, it's Pertida. I'm Pertida Hart."

"So…_Pertida_, how comes you've become so…_friendly _with the Marauders?"

Hermione looked at her incredulously. She knew whatever Sandie was leading to, she wouldn't like it.

"What is it that you want?" said Hermione, bluntly. She couldn't be bothered to ask why Sandie thought of her as 'friends' with the Marauders. She'd hardly spoken to them, and Sirius was just her guide!

"Well," she started off, her eyes widening with appeal, "we want you to make…_James _Potter like you. Maybe even love you. Then you dump him and go for Sirius."

Hermione found herself trembling with rage. How could she…_she _do that to Harry? And James? And _Lily_?

"Who's '_we'?_" she breathed, dangerously. Sandie jumped off from the bed, as if it burnt her. Her eyes darted everywhere, avoiding Hermione's.

"Lily Evans and I," Sandie admitted, and her reply was a hiss.

"You two are so…so _insensitive_! Get out, out, out!"

000

They had heard of Pertida's flip when Sandie went to see her. James and Sirius, who were talking quietly to themselves as they headed down the Charms corridor, were followed by Pertida and Remus.

Peter, who was still scared by Pertida's reaction to him earlier in the afternoon, refused to go with them to have dinner.

"I don't know what her problem is with Peter," James whispered, to Sirius.

"Perhaps Peter reminded Pertida of someone she hated in Durmstrang," suggested Sirius, in a low voice.

Before James could reply, they were interrupted: "ah, isn't it Potty and Black?"

They halted, as they spotted Severus Snape facing them, wearing a smug face. "Snivellus," snarled Sirius, holding out his wand, "what a pleasant surprise."

James smirked. "More like a _slimy _surprise."

000

Hermione stared at the three in shock. She didn't want them to start jinxing each other. Even if it was Snape.

What happened next was a blur. All she could make out was that Snape was drenched in a slimy liquid.

When she gained up her courage, she shouted, "Leave him _alone_!"

Snape, Sirius and James glared at her. "This is none of your business, Hart!" shouted James.

"Yes it is," Hermione, yelled back, tears in her eyes. She didn't want James to stay like this the rest of his life. She didn't want Harry to be disappointed.

"Well, look at your face, then," James shouted, "he cursed you, he did!"

In horror, Hermione fingered her hair. The pride she took when it went straight was too hard to re-act. It was bushy again.

Her hand jumped to her ears, and she felt them. They were long and pointed. She looked down, and gasped. Her nose was a lot longer, and a lot bigger.

"Oh…my…God…"

"I think we need to take you to the Hospital Wing," said Sirius, grimly.

000

The next day it was all over the school that Severus Snape cursed the new girl. Students, who hadn't seen Hermione, all crowded over the Hospital Wing hoping they'd be able to see her.

But they didn't, as an angry Madame Pomfrey shooed them out.

Sirius and James accompanied Hermione; and they felt guilty, because they both knew it was their fault that Hermione got cursed.

"What a lousy guide _I _am," said Sirius, glaring ahead of him. Hermione smiled up at him, though it looked strained. She was in a white Hospital bed, and already she was asking when she could leave.

"You're a _good _guide, Sirius."

Sirius gave her a look full of disbelief. "Yeah, right. When you guided people around, did they get cursed? No," Sirius answered the question for her, "they didn't."

"Snivellus is a one-off, Sirius. It was obvious he'd attack friends of ours," James stated.

For a moment, Hermione felt happy that James called her: 'a friend'. Then the happiness died away.

"It's 'Severus' or 'Snape', James, not 'Snivellus'."

James gazed at her, frowning. "How did you know his name?"

Flustered that he had caught her out, and also aware of Sirius' frown, Hermione stammered; "D-Dumbledore s-showed me a picture of h-him. He said t-that if I ever need h-help on Potions, I s-should go to Severus Snape."

James and Sirius accepted the poor explanation, visibly relaxing.

Hermione leant back on her bed and closed her eyes. How many more mistakes could she afford?

A/N: Question: A) longer chapters, shorter updates or B) shorter chapters, quicker updates? You decide…

Feel free to give me any ideas/praise/tips, for its my pleasure to read your reviews!

Thanks to:

**Profet: **yeah well…I don't think James or Sirius would've liked it! Thanks. **Jacc:** thanks for the support & encouragement. **Amrawo: **thanks for everything. **Rinnya: **I've updated :) (the most quickest in my life! Three chapters under around a month!) **Rane2920072: **thanks ever so much. **ToTaLdRaGoNIOoN:** lol…your review really made me laugh:)**starfiregirl5671:**thanks **dagworth:**that depends…**ForgottenIceTea:**very interesting….** little mimi: **lol…yeah, it might've been…** Padfoot's Sidekick:** I will be going on for this story, as long as I get a satisfactory amount of reviews :) **BexyLou:** here it is! **Kates Master: **errr…they'll defiantly be some L/J! **avalon64:** I will be ;) **Lennexa: **as you know from the above, my sister's checking through my grammar. But thanks anyway ;) **Amaherst: **is this sooner?


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

_Dear Miss Hart_

_Your books and timetable are in your dormitory. You have the same classes as Sirius, so it will be easier for you to get around Hogwarts. I hope you have a pleasant year._

_Sincerely_

_Dumbledore_

Hermione put the letter on the bedside table, and sighed deeply. Madame Pomfrey told her she would be released tomorrow, just before breakfast.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, Madame Pomfrey strode up to her. "You've got a visitor," she explained, "would you like to see her?"

The crowd had totally disappeared, as Madame Pomfrey had told her earlier, so Hermione let the girl in. She only hoped it wasn't Sandie.

A girl with long, pale hair walked up to her, her small blue eyes fixed on Hermione. The girl looked familiar, but Hermione didn't know where she had seen her before.

"I'm Clover," the girl said, "I'm in your dormitory."

"Aren't they all," remarked Hermione, thinking back to Sandie. "I'm Pertida Hart, by the way."

Clover smiled at her. "I know."

"So Pertida, do you like Sandie?"

Hermione gave her a look of pure horror. "I don't, I'm afraid. I find her very insensitive. I don't won't to be rude, but why ask?"

"I'm her sister."

_Oh God…_

Hermione wanted to sink into the bed and disappear. "I-I'm so sorry," she stuttered, "I didn't realize."

The apology sounded lame even to Hermione's ears, but Clover dismissed the apology with a wave of her hand.

"No worries, I don't like Sandie that much, anyway."

"You hate your own sister?" Hermione exclaimed. If she had a sibling, she'd treat it with so much care that they'd forget she was their sister but their Mother, instead.

Clover laughed. "No, I don't _hate _Sandie, it's just that…Well, we have nothing in common, so it's hard for us to talk."

Hermione nodded. "So, why are you visiting me, Clover?"

Clover tilted her head to the left, a ghost of a smile playing around with her lips. "Just to talk about every-day stuff, you know? So, how did you get here?"

_I arrived here by Dumbledore telling me I must go back to the past, stay in Hogwarts for Seventh year, and then kill Voldemort when he arrives at the Potters house. Honestly, I just arrived here as students usually do._

"Oh, I flew here," answered Hermione, brightly.

Clover looked at her with curiosity. "Where's your broom? What model do you fly?"

Hermione wanted to slap herself for putting herself in this predicament.

"A Silver Arrow," Hermione replied, pointedly ignoring her first question.

"Sorry, I like to know other peoples business: where's your broom?"

_Merlin, Clover can seriously put you on the spot._

"In the dormitory," Hermione gulped. _Liar, liar, pants on fire…_The childish rhyme sent shivers down her spine. Why did she feel so afraid?

Clover nodded. "I'll see you soon, Hermione. What classes do you have tomorrow?"

Hermione laughed.

000

The next day, it was all over the school that Pertida Hart had been released. Many students were wondering how the new girl would react by seeing Snape, or, walking around the grounds where she was being gossiped about.

Hermione, who was used to such gossip about her, certainly in year four by the Rita Skeeter articles, walked around with the Marauders with ease.

Peter, still scared by the way Hermione had reacted to him, walked behind her. He avoided talking and walking with her as if she contained a contagious disease, and at breakfast that morning he didn't even _look _at her. By no means, Hermione was pleased by the arrangement.

At break, they sat down near the lake, underneath a big tree. Hermione smiled; this was always where her, Harry and Ron sat in breaks.

"Are you glad to be released?" Sirius finally asked.

"You make it sound as if I was in prison," Hermione said, lightly.

"You haven't answered the question," Remus pointed out. Hermione leaned back onto the tree and stretched out her legs.

"Depends," Hermione replied, slowly. "I would enjoy it if no one was gossiping about me."

"I could stop that," James commented, arrogantly, "as I'm the Head-Boy."

Hermione looked at him, with pity. "In your life, James, you wouldn't be able to stop _everyone_. Some people, yeah, but not everyone."

Of course, she was talking about Voldemort. James looked confused.

000

James came into Charms late. Hermione, who had to sit next to Remus, glanced up when he came in.

He looked angry and upset, and when he sat himself down next to Sirius, Hermione saw red rings around his eyes. James Potter had been crying.

Remus' mouth dropped open, as half of the girls in the class did. Lily Evans, who Hermione was still angry with, stared at him with surprise. It was obvious James had never come to class before looking as if he'd been crying.

Hermione made a mental note to ask James after class what was wrong.

000

Sirius, for the first time, was at a loss. His best friend didn't even tell him what was going on. All best friends should share their secrets, right? No matter how dark they are. So as the bell for end of the day went, Sirius took James aside.

Remus, Pertida and Peter stood beside James, so he couldn't even _think _of escaping. Sirius stared at his best-friend's distressed face.

His hazel eyes looked right to left, continuously. Pertida looked so sad for him, that Sirius wanted to remind her it was he, Remus and Peter who were James' best friends.

"They're dead," he whispered, hoarsely.

"James," said Pertida, "who's dead?"

James bowed his head, and then he lifted it up. "He murdered them. He ruddy murdered them!" Tears broke free from his eyes.

Sirius thought how fortunate James was that the corridor was empty. "James…who's dead?"

"My parents!"

James spun around and slammed his fist on the wall. Pertida jumped back with shock, and James turned to her, a look of malicious spite across his face.

"I bet you never had someone that you cared for dead," he lashed out at her, and Sirius saw he enjoyed the pain that filled Pertida's soft brown eyes.

"I bet you have a perfect little life, filled with music and cookies!"

"You've gone too far, James Potter. You're out of order. As a matter of fact, _all _my family died. I saw them dying, too," yelled Pertida. "_He _killed my family, like he killed yours! In fact, I lived a _harsher _life than yours. At least you've got your friends standing beside you, unlike my friends, who are rotting away."

Tears in her eyes, Pertida fled.

"Merlin, I never knew." James slid down from the wall and crouched.

"None of us did, James," Remus sighed.

Unknown to them, a very surprised redhead had watched the ghastly scene, and was questioning James' new change.

A/n: sorry pps, most people chose shorter chapters! Anyway, all chapters will be **around **this length. I love if you send me feedback!

Thanks to:

**Padfoot's Sidekick: **Yeah…if I was in their shoes, I'd probably will, too! **profet: **thanks! Can't believe people are hooked by _my _story! **ToTaLdRaGoNIOoN: **lol…I love when you review! Makes me really laugh :) **DarkPegasiKnight: **yeah…I was wondering about that, too…**krazygrl05:** yeah, that was one of the main reasons… **string bean 458: **thanks for your kind review! **Rinnya: **maybe she will…if I'm nice enough:) **Aussie Trebs: **thanks for the encouragement! **RonMione4eva: **she might've…all will be revealed :) **Kates Master: **lol…I will certainly try! **Vonn: **thanks! **Amaherst: **As I said…all will be revealed in the later chapters :queue the mysterious ghost music: **sexysmirkydracoxmysox: **thanks! **Crystalshard: **there might be…**alex: **thanks! **chineseprincess3**: thanks! This'll usually be how long it'll take. **amrawo: **thanks! **ghilliekitten: **lol…yeah….**avalon64: **lol **Holabulooooooooo: **thanks!(I hope I had all the 'o's!) **chocolatefroggy: **yeah…I know her name is weird, but I've grown fond of it, now! Thanks!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Remus sighed. He, Sirius and Peter were in the middle of the battlefield created by James and Pertida. They were still in their rooms, and it had been four hours since their tongue-fight.

"We need them to talk," said Sirius, stating the obvious. Remus rolled his amber eyes.

"Well, obviously!"

Sirius glared at him. "I'm serious, Remus!"

"I know you're Sirius, Sirius."

Sirius' glare darkened. "That joke is _so _old."

Remus smirked, as they lounged on the chairs and sofas in the Gryffindor common room.

"I don't think Pertida likes me," murmured Peter.

"Of course she does," Remus lied. Peter yawned and he closed his eyes.

A snore told them he was fast asleep. Remus turned to look at Sirius. "Do you think she does?"

"Pertida? No."

"I don't understand _why _she doesn't like him, Sirius."

"As I said a few days ago…perhaps he _does _remind Pertida of who she hates from Durmstrang."

"What confuses me is," muttered Remus, thoughtfully, "that she doesn't sound Bulgarian."

000

Lily collapsed on her bed, her heart thumping away in her chest. Her green eyes were bright, while her fiery red hair was tightened back in a long ponytail.

Her mind was on Potter. She kept on replaying the strange encounter he had with Pertida. She had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't explain. Lily pitied Pertida that all her family and friends were dead, no matter how much she annoyed her.

Lily even knew whom Pertida and James were discussing, while Remus, Sirius and Peter did not. They were discussing the rising Dark lord, Lord Voldemort.

Lily tucked herself in her duvet, and she felt frightened. Frightened that she felt attracted to Potter.

000

His friends forced him out of the Head quarters. James glared at Sirius, Remus and Peter in turn as they headed to the Ouidditch Pitch. James _would've _been happy to be out in the Quidditch Pitch, but the air being cold and chilly, deposited every complimenting thought he held of it.

"I-am-so-going-to-_kill you_," said James through clenched teeth, as Sirius and Remus frog-marched him onwards. Peter held his broom: the Shooting Star.

"You'd like our surprise," smirked Sirius, but there was a mysterious note in his voice. James' eyes flashed.

"I-don't-ruddy-care!"

"You will," Remus predicted.

"Oh, James!"

Remus, Sirius, James and Peter stopped. In front of James was Pertida smiling, showing her very white, even teeth. Her cheeks were red from the cold; she already had on her scarf and gloves.

"Isn't that a bit…over the top?" said James, with desperation. Pertida chuckled.

"I'd prefer to enjoy outside rather than freeze with cold."

James gave her a very forced smile, and realised Pertida was carrying a broom.

"That looks like Sirius'," he accused her. Pertida flashed him another smile.

"It is. He lent it to me."

"For what?" asked James. He frowned.

Pertida gave a hearty laugh. "You're going to give me flying lessons."

"_Flying lessons_?" echoed James, horrified. He swung around to his friends, but they weren't there.

"Yes," Pertida giggled. "To get to know each other better."

James wrinkled his nose. "But how comes Peter, Sirius or Remus doesn't have to join?"

"It's to make up from the fight," admitted Pertida, reluctantly. James nodded his head, and then spotted that Peter had left his broom next to his feet.

He picked up the Shooting Star, and sent Pertida a mischievous grin. She stuck out her tongue at him, and they both laughed.

"Okay, Pertida, you have to say: _up_!"

000

Hermione loved how the wind messed around with her hair, as she flew faster and faster around the Pitch.

James flew up to her, and gave her a cheeky smile. "I'll race you," he said.

"Okay," Hermione agreed, "let's start here, and race around the Pitch three times. The last one who gets back here has to…"

"…Be the other's slave for three weeks," proclaimed James, a very delighted expression on his face.

"Okay. Three…two…one…GO!"

She didn't know why she hadn't found out how much she enjoyed flying around on a broom earlier. How she felt elated when she zoomed around the field. She threw back and laughed, and in the process her hair fell into her eyes.

It happened too fast for her. Hermione's broom went straight into a tree, and Hermione yelled for help.

"Pertida!" James shrieked, in horror.

Falling…falling…and until Hermione blacked out completely, she heard strange voices…

000

(flashback)

_Hermione's mouth formed into an 'O'. "You want to…marry me?"_

"_Yes," answered Ron, quickly. The end of his ears turned cherry red. "Yes, I'm asking you to be my wife."_

_Hermione got up, and paced around her Head Girl quarters. Ron, on her bed, gave a moan. _

"_You're rejecting me, aren't you? Just say 'no' to my face, please. You walking around like that is making me nervous."_

_Hermione stopped, and put her clammy hand on her face. "I'm not rejecting you, Ron," she whispered._

_A beam broke out onto Ron's face. He got up, and hugged Hermione. "Our wedding day will be today, next year," he said, softly._

000

"Pertida! Pertida!"

James breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her eyes flicker open. She was in his arms; he had caught her before she had smashed down to the ground.

"Oh James," she sobbed, burying her face into his chest, "I keep on hearing voices. So many voices."

James hugged her, and Pertida felt like as if she wanted to crawl away. "Everything's alright, Pertida," he told her.

"No, not everything's alright," she wept. James was only glad Pertida was alive.

A/N: so SORRY it was such a short chapter! Next one will be longer, I promise!

Feel free to give me any: tips/ideas/praise, for as you know: reviews will get you quicker updates!

Thanks to:

**Crystalshard: **thanks! **swirlywhirlynutcase: **thanks for your support **Daniel Radcliff's Angel 10689: **everything will be revealed in later chapters… **Night-Dreamer4: **awww! You're so sweet! **ForgottenIceTea: **There might be…**Rinnya: **here it is! **Gryffindorchic: **:in shocked silence: WOW! You made me so happy :):):)

**Rane2920072: **thanks for words of encouragement. **Aussie Trebs: **is this alright? **Amrwao: **yeah…I was debating whether or not I should make her interrupt! **Padfoot's Sidekick: **thanks! **ghilliekitten: **yeah…that _certainly _would've changed my personality! **String bean 458: **aww…it made you cry! **Kaichai: **thanks** Amaherst: **will this time be alright? **little mimi: **now you know. **Kates Master: **ahh well, that answer will give everything away! **Pruepiperphoebepaige: **thanks! **avalon64: **lol… **babygirl36554: **trust, I won't stop with this! **RainynDawn: **thanks!


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Sirius, Remus and Peter sat in their favourite sofa in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Remus, his eyes filled with worry, shot a glance at Sirius. "Do you think our plan has worked?"

"Of course," replied Sirius, in a haughty voice, "all Marauder's plans work!"

"Not all," objected Remus, "remember that time when you tried to get Snape into that vanishing cupboard, but you pushed Gerald McCombe in, instead?"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that!"

Suddenly, Mauve Lindon, the stunning sixth-year Gryffindor beauty, walked past Sirius, and gave him a very suggestive look.

Sirius smirked, and got up. "Well boys, here I must leave you."

He headed straight over to her, and tapped her on the back. Mauve spun around, and smiled to see it was Sirius.

"Why, hello. You look like an angel," he drawled, secretly congratulating himself that she blushed.

"And you look like the devil himself," she retorted, her hands on her thin hips. Her blonde hair tumbled down to her waist, framing her heart-shaped face.

The Gryffindor door opened, and the voices and people that entered distracted him. "She's here, Pertida!" she squeaked.

Sirius turned around and saw Pertida and James heading towards him, both wearing bright smiles. He ignored Pertida's eyes that suggested she had been crying.

"Did _my _plan work?" he demanded, stressing the word 'my'. Sirius didn't believe that all of Remus' plans worked, and none of Sirius' did. He wanted to prove Remus wrong for once.

James looked at him, grinning. "It was _your _plan, huh? Not Remus'?"

"Definitely _not _Remus'," Sirius snapped, offended. "It was mine; and I thought of it _all _alone."

James looked at him, with doubt. "Yeah right, Sirius."

Pertida punched James' shoulder playfully. "Give over," she said, and Sirius looked at both of them with suspicion.

"You're not…_together_, are you?"

Pertida and James looked at each other, before they both burst out laughing. "Of course not!" James replied.

Pertida told Sirius delicately: "Anyway, I'm engaged."

000

Hermione knew as soon as that phrase had come out of her mouth that she had committed her biggest mistake.

The laughter immediately died from James, as he mirrored Sirius' expression: incredulous horror. "Y-you're _engaged_?" Sirius exploded. The whole Gryffindor Common Room fell silent, as they watched the three.

Hermione flushed. "Well; yes."

"To who?"

The girl who was behind them, who in Hermione's opinion looked very pretty, but could probably act as mean as a rattlesnake, gasped out loud.

"Oh my God," she shouted, in a Texas accent. "Who would think that? The new girl is engaged – _already_!"

"Mauve," growled Sirius, in a threatening way, "shut-up!"

The girl called Mauve tossed back her hair (that Hermione was secretly jealous of) and sauntered up to Sirius. "Why, honey," she said, "don't act like a Mudblood lover."

Gasps echoed around the room, and Hermione felt every single pairs of eyes on her. Time seemed to stop as everyone watched Hermione, dreading what she'd do. Hermione stood still in her tracks, her heart slowing down by a mile. It was angrier and louder than ever, and Hermione was surprised Mauve couldn't hear it.

Hermione blinked away her tears, and like she did a few days ago, ran up the Girls staircase.

000

Before Mauve turned one hundred and eighty degrees, Sirius grabbed her wrist. He was trembling with rage, and not even Mauve's pretty face could simmer down his anger.

"You-You-You-"

"I'm _what_?" questioned Mauve, sweetly. "Watch your language, Mister Black."

"You're like them, through and through, aren't you?" Sirius shot out, fiercely.

"Like what, Mister Black?"

"Don't play dumb, Lindon! You're like a stinky, rotten Slytherin! An exact replica, in fact! A stupid, selfish, filthy Slytherin!"

Mauve's eyes danced with anger. "At least I'm not a blood-traitor! A Mudblood lover!"

Sirius slapped her hard around the cheek. The slap sounded as loud as a Banshee shrieking, and to Mauve's yell of anguish, it was as painful as diving into a pool of sharp rocks.

"You jerk!" she cried, "you horrible blood-traitor! A good family always has a black sheep!"

"Shut-_up_," ordered James, his voice deathly quiet. A glint that resembled madness gleamed into Mauve's eyes, as she faced James.

"Don't you _dare _order me around, Mister Potter! You have less authority than Mister Black!"

"Actually, I have _more _authority than _you_." James flashed her his Head-Boy badge. "That's a detention for you, Lindon. You're a disgrace to us Gryffindors."

000

Hermione pursed her lips, telling herself notto cry. _Why is it that_, she wondered, _whenever I'm in my dormitory, I'm usually in tears?_

"Hey Pertida, it's me."

Clover came into her view.

"Oh God, I look a mess," wailed Hermione, but Clover ignored her wail. She sat down on Hermione's bed and hugged her.

"Ignore that stupid prat," she advised, "her opinion isn't worth anything."

Clover let go of her, and Hermione was glad she had stopped snivelling. "Was it that obvious that I was…" her voice trailed off, into nothingness.

"Muggleborn?" Clover said, softly. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. You see, no-one's heard of the surname 'Hart', so we just assumed you were Muggleborn."

Hermione nodded, accepting the answer. "Are you a Pureblood?"

Clover turned a deep shade of red. "Me and Sandie? Yes, we are."

Again, Hermione nodded. "I thought so," she muttered, absent-mindedly.

"I'm not one of the strict ones, though. My family aren't dark."

"I know that also; otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me."

000

Hermione went down to the Common Room, late at night, knowing it wouldn't be as crowded. She was right; for only Remus, James and Sirius were there.

"Hi, guys."

"Pertida," yelped Remus. Like a sixth sense, Hermione knew they were talking about her.

She turned to Sirius. "I'm sorry, but I crashed while I was taking the flying lessons. In the process, your broom got snapped. Oh Sirius, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," said Sirius, stiffly. Hermione cringed by how cold Sirius' voice sounded. They all looked at her as if she was an alien.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was engaged, guys! How would you like to tell strangers that your fiancée is dead?" Hermione burst out.

All three looked visibly shocked, and slightly ashamed.

"We're _friends _now, Pertida," James said softly, and as an after-thought; "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry about my fiancée," said Hermione, "you didn't know."

"We should be, anyway," contradicted Remus, "we had no right, Pertida, no right."

Hermione looked at Sirius. "What do you say about the matter, Sirius?" she said, quietly.

"I agree with Remus, and don't bother about my broom, I'll by my own on a Hogsmeade trip," answered Sirius, to Hermione's surprise…

(flashback)

_Hermione was at the shops, deciding what she should buy for her Mother's birthday. She wished she had thought of going to Hogsmeade; there would be such a better selection!_

_She scanned her way through the shelves, and spotted a perfect present: a charm bracelet. Hermione grinned as she bought it._

_Something in the air frightened Hermione. She walked faster, ignoring the coldness. Her present was in her thick coat pocket, and she couldn't wait to see her Mother's delight when she opened it tomorrow._

_Hugging herself with joy, Hermione turned around the corner and entered the street._

_Hermione gaped at what she saw. There was the Dark Mark hovering over her house, where her parents were. She ran to her house and unlocked it, not thinking of the danger she could be in. She entered the house, and tears fell from her eyes as she went to the Kitchen._

_There, her parents lay. Dead._

(end of flashback)

"Pertida? Pertida?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open. They were all looking at her, full of concern.

"What happened?" she asked, timidly.

"You were in your own world," said Remus, with a grin.

Remaining stony-faced, Hermione went back to the Girls Dormitory.

A/N: Feel free to give me any: tips/praise/ ideas…

Thanks to:

**BexyLou: **thanks **Alice: **thanks **Kates Master: **lol…however, I'm not going to give away the ending :grins: **Padfoot's Sidekick: **yeah…well…to add in a little mystery ;) **ghilliekitten: **yeah…I want some, too, now. :Sighs:. **RainynDawn: **thanks for the warning…but I checked through the Guidelines and it didn't mention anything about it…anyway, in case if this story does get kicked off, I've saved it on Word and I'll repost it again and complain. **String bean 458: **:lips sealed: **Holabulooooooooo: **thanks **profet: **lol…it doesn't matter…and thanks ;) **ForgottenIceTea: **all will be revealed….**aizi: **Ah, well… **swirlywhirlynutcase: **As my other stories didn't exactly…_go on_, I vowed this story shall! **Rane2920072: **thanks! and here it is! **Total Fan Of Yours: **This story made you cry::mouth falls open: thanks for the review. **TeoBlaise: **who will it be? An answer will be revealed…later…later on! **Amrawo: **thanks!


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

_Blackness enclosed her. She could hear nothing, and smell nothing. She saw a small light in the far end – it was bright and flickering with furious rage. She wanted to touch it, but somehow she could not._

_That's when she heard it. "Hermione…"_

_Fear circling in her heart, Hermione wanted to wake up and scream. But her eyelids refused to work. Hermione had never felt this scared before._

"_Hermione…" the voice whispered again. _

"_Who's there?" shouted Hermione._

_A blurry figure came into her vision. "You have a decision to make…"_

"_A decision?" Hermione echoed, with fear. Her pounding heart hurt her eardrums. _

"_A decision…"_

_That's when the light flickered out._

000

Bridget Arms was woken up by screams. She was the misfit –that was what people called her- of Gryffindor. She was a seventh year, and very bright, too. She was ignored, a shadow to the House. They knew Clover, Sandie, and of course Lily Evans, but not her.

"NO!" the girl screamed. "NO!"

The scream came from the bed next to hers – which belonged to Pertida Hart, already known as: 'beautiful and talented.' The students knew more about the new girl than they knew about her.

Bridget sighed, a sigh filled with so much despair. Her life at Hogwarts had been a lonely life, much lonelier than when she had been at home. Her parents hated her. She had no friends. What was the point of continuing her life?

She looked down at her pasty palms, her eyes filled with tears. She was a nuisance to everyone. A burden, her Mother liked to call her.

Pertida continued to scream louder, which, of course made Bridget mad. It was a Saturday, a day where there should be peace and quiet. Sandie and Clover seemed to be in deep sleep, as neither of them had woken up.

"A decision?" Pertida howled. Bridget's hands curled into balls. She had a very short-temper, and even someone saying she had a rubbish mark on her homework got her annoyed.

She got up out of her four-poster bed, and faced Pertida's bed. She was debating whether to leave her alone or interfere. She chose the latter.

Bridget ripped open the curtain, and was shocked at what she saw. There lay Pertida in her bed, her face as ashen as the moon. She was trembling, as if something in her dreams scared her. Sweat poured down from her face, faster and larger then Bridget had ever seen.

She stood still for a few seconds until she snapped into action. Bridget shook Pertida, which made Pertida's curls fly all over the place.

"WAKE UP!" Bridget bellowed, her face brick red. She hated to hear the sound of her own voice. She feared it was too manly.

Tears trickled down Pertida's eyes. Finally, they fluttered open. Brown met green, searchingly.

"You…you were shouting," Bridget informed her, quietly. Pertida nodded her head.

"What's your name?" she asked. That caught Bridget off-guard. In all her life, rarely did fellow pupils bother to ask her her name.

"Bridget…Bridget Arms."

000

Hermione stared up at Bridget. She was very interesting to look at: with short, cropped brown hair, with a few strands of pale blonde. Her green eyes were dull, filled with sadness and loneliness.

"No one told me that you were in Gryffindor seventh year."

Bridget gave her a twisted smile. "Well no-one would if I'm the 'misfit.'" And then she left.

000

Later on in the day, Sirius and James sat next to the lake underneath the tree. As usual, they were discussing girls, Quidditch, girls, and more Quidditch.

"So, have you got over your feelings for Lily Evans?" Sirius said, with curiosity. James had been asking out Lily Evans for the last couple of years, and her answer was always a slap on the face, or a few good insults.

"No," James replied. He was staring down at the vast lake, emotions playing around his hazel eyes.

James glanced at Sirius. "What about you and Pertida? You seem a little bit…_too _friendly, if you get my meaning."

Sirius' eyebrows rose to the heavens. "Don't be such a hypocrite! When you two came back from the Quidditch Pitch, I thought you were together!"

"You know my heart is saved for Lily," James told him, softly. But there wasn't as much confidence as he had a year ago.

"Yeah, right. As if _I'm _going to believe that."

"It's just that," began James, ignoring Sirius' snide comment. "It's hard to trust Pertida, if you know what I mean."

"She obviously has some secrets. And dark ones, I must add." Sirius agreed. "I remember when Remus said she wasn't Bulgarian. You weren't there, James. And why transfer into Seventh year? The year when you start N.E.W.Ts?"

James shrugged. "Aye, these questions are doing my head in. Lets play some Quidditch, instead."

000

Lily and Sandie met up, as usual, in the Library. They were plotting their revenge (as always), but they couldn't find the right spell (typical).

"This is hard, Lily; hard," commented Sandie, idly looking through A Book Of The Greatest Spells.

"Yes, I know," Lily, admitted, but she was unwilling to give in.

"Didn't you know that my sister is friendly with Pertida?"

That's when an idea flashed through Lily's mind. "Oh gawd, Sandie, I've just thought of the most: awe-striking, fabulous, amazing plan!"

Sandie regretted ever mentioning her sister. "Well, I just hope it involves chocolate chip-cookies; I'm starving."

She narrowly missed a slap from Lily.

"Think again!"

A/n: OVER 3000 HITS! sorry it was a kinda long wait… but here it is! Feel free to give me any: tips/praise/ideas, in a…REVIEW!

Thanks to:

**The Gryffindor Drummer: **lol…thanks…**childoftheorient: **thanks for the encouragement xx **BloodyCrayon: **yeah…I will :) **padfootsbabellia: **yeah…I guess…**Aussie Trebs: **here it is! **Alis Black: **gosh…that review certainly brightened my day! **alex: **yep and thanks **Padfoots Sidekick: **lol…**profet: **lol…well, whenever I decide ;) **RainynDawn: **yeah, I guess that makes more sense. But, as I've saved this, I'm not going to bother to make a new account. Thanks, anyway! **Rinnya: **yeah, I really hate those fics that it's hard to imagine…if you know what I mean…**Gryffindorchic: **pretty sad, I guess **enchantedlight: **thanks **TeoBlaise: **thanks a lot :) **Bexylou: **the chapter (finally!) is here! **DarkPegasiKnight: **yeah, I guess I should **ghilliekitten: **poor Mione… **little mimi: **yeah, I love the flashbacks, too :) **CrystalShard: **I definitely will ;) **Jacc: **here it is! **to lazy to log inFoggotenIce: **I will :) **Lennexa: **yey! Thanks XXX


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

On Saturday, Hermione was in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was humming a favourite song of hers as she read a book.

Hermione was sick of being 'Pertida Hart'. She wanted to be called Hermione again, but she couldn't. And what was that dream about? Hermione stared down at the book she was reading, questions in her eyes.

A decision. It was about a decision she had to make. _About what_? Hermione frowned, and closed the book with a snap.

Already the past was changing her. She was becoming more emotional, more…impatient.

_Why does everything have to happen to me? _she wondered, closing her eyes, so that the tears threatening to spill didn't.

And as much as she disliked it, Hermione remembered when the Death Eater's struck…

_Hermione exited Dumbledore's office, her mind questioning Dumbledore's request. She fingered her Time-Turner, her footsteps loud and clear. It was obvious Hermione Granger was frightened._

How Malfoy would goad me if he saw me now, _Hermione thought. She was shaking underneath her cloak, the letter and her wand held firmly in her hand. That's when she felt it. _

_She ran to the nearest window, and she literally felt her heart stop pounding. All the stars in the sky had disappeared; an icy chill around her heart. Hermione felt absolutely miserable. _Dementors.

_The one name sent Hermione in a complete panic, and her fingers that held the two objects tightened. That's when she saw them. _Death Eaters.

Oh God…

_Hermione ran to the gargoyle, and not knowing the password, she screamed at the top of her voice: "THEY'RE HERE! THE DEATH EATERS ARE HERE!"_

_&_

_He was weak. Hermione stood in frozen horror as Harry glared at Voldemort. Hermione did not know how Harry could stare at him that long; she couldn't (and wouldn't) be able to even stare at his _clothes!

_Ginny and Ron were just behind Harry, staring at him with their mouths wide open._

"_Ah, the famous Harry Potter," hissed Voldemort, his words sounding like as if Draco Malfoy just gave him his 'I Hate Harry Potter ' dictionary._

_Harry didn't even waver. Hermione admired his brave courage._

"_I am him," Harry chose his words carefully. "You should know that, Voldemort."_

"_You shall pay, Potter. I shall curse you how many times I was in pain. Then I will kill you."_

_&_

_Hermione ran out of the room, Voldemort's cackle ringing in her ears. She was distressed when Harry, Ron, and Ginny's bodies fell on the floor. Why didn't she die, too?_

_She soon found herself in the Astronomy Tower, the only part of Hogwarts that had not yet been disturbed._

Why did she have to think back to that now? Hermione bowed her head. She was no use. She was a pain to everyone.

"Hey, Hermione!"

_Hermione? _No, of course he had said 'Pertida'. Hermione was only wishing hopefully. Sirius bounded her way, and sat down next to her. His sleek black hair was combed back.

"You okay?" Sirius asked her.

Hermione forced a smile.

"Fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"Perfect."

He grinned widely, and Hermione knew at once he was up to something. "What is it, Sirius?"

"Oh, James and me were just wondering why you don't speak Bulgarian."

Hermione blanched. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that.

000

Pertida looked annoyed at the question. Sirius was somewhat amused by her reaction. He never knew someone like her could get so easily mad by one simple question.

"I lived in England until I was nine," started Pertida, her eyes filled with concentration.

_What is she hiding from me? _thought Sirius, perplexed.

"Then we –my Mum, Dad and I- moved to Bulgaria, because Dad got a job there. But as soon as I turned eighteen, Dad got fired and we moved back to England."

Sirius nodded, though a nagging suspicion in the back of his head told him that was not the reason.

000

Hermione was relieved that Sirius accepted her story. But she was slightly shaken that he would probe like that. Were James, Sirius, Remus and Peter already suspicious of her?

She had been here less than a week!

Hermione looked over Sirius, but then relaxed. She only hoped that was the last question he would ask. For Hermione couldn't always think of ideas on the spot. Especially when she was emotional.

**A/n: to explain the last chapter: to show you that Sirius and James were getting suspicious of Hermione. Next chapter- Lily's plan comes to play!**

**Thanks to:**

**Padfoot's Sidekick: **yeah…they are… **profet: **lol…I guess ;) **firelegs: **well, you're right. But then again, we ALL don't really KNOW the Marauders personality, though we did have snippets in book 5. **little mimi: **thanks! **childoftheorient: **even though this chapter is short…I hope it's enventful! **CrystalShard: **thanks **ForgottenIceTea: **yeah, I know…. **Swirlywhirlynutcase: **o.k **krazygrl05: **yeah…hope this isn't as long update! **Alis Black: **lol….yeah, the reviews I get from this story makes me want to continue…thanks… **amwaro: **thanks! **StringBean458: **thanks! **Holla-BOO: **lol…yeah, I get it :) **OnerousOrangutang: **maybe…maybe not… **Rane2920072: **thanks….have you ever considered getting an account? Just wondering…. **The Gryffindor Drummer: **thanks! **enchantedlight: **here it is! **Amaherst: **uhhh….thanks, I guess.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Lily produced a tiny bottle from behind her back. Sandie's eyes reflected the glittery liquid, as Lily gave it to her.

"Oh Merlin," breathed Sandie with awe, as she opened the lid and looked inside the bottle.

Sandie looked up to see Lily wearing a very smug smile. "This can't be- I mean, it isn't…is _it_?"

"Is it _what_?" Lily asked, fake sweetness in her voice. Sandie shook her head. They were in Lily's room, which gave more peacefulness and privacy, unlike the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I just…how did you get hold of it?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, you know, a joke present."

"From Potter?" said Sandie, the smile heard in her voice.

Lily rolled her eyes, and nodded. "Yeah."

"I'll be damned," muttered Sandie. "He sure would be regretting ever giving you that."

"I know Sandie, I know."

0000

Pertida laughed as she watched Sirius and James zoom around the Quidditch Pitch, delight shining on their faces. Despite his broom being snapped, Sirius 'borrowed' a broom from the broom wardrobe.

"I don't get it," said Sirius, as he landed on the ground, James quickly accompanying him.

"What don't you get?" asked James, distractedly. He noticed Lily Evans and Sandie Cross near the Pitch. He needed to ask Lily when the next Head/Prefect meeting was.

"Why Pertida always looks ashamed of herself when she stops laughing."

James looked and saw Pertida: she looked as if she were scolding herself. "Yeah, I get you," he commented, surprise evident in his voice.

Sirius frowned. "Isn't it strange that she hasn't mentioned her family at _all_?"

James nodded, and then sighed. "I don't know why, Sirius, but I fear the secret about Miss Pertida Hart is soon to be revealed."

000

Clover had the hairs on her neck standing up throughout the entire weekend. Sundays usually brought peace to her, but someone had disturbed that peace.

Her hair braided back, Clover sat in the far end of the Library. She had a hard time breathing properly, her breath coming in short gasps, her chest bobbing up and down.

"Hey."

Clover literally jumped out of her skin. She gave out this tiny squeak as two people came into her vision. It was Lily and Clover's sister.

"Sandie," said Clover, in a strangled voice. "Don't ever, _ever _do that again."

Sandie let out a mischievous smile, as Clover flushed. But Sandie's smile turned sad; she hated doing this to Clover, but this would make Lily and Sandie innocent. That was the important thing. Not Clover.

"Look," started Lily with a twisted smile, holding out the goblet which had been behind her back. Clover looked at it, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Huh?"

"Please may you give this to Pertida? She left it behind in the dormitory; and I'm afraid if I give it to her, she'll chuck it over me," explained Sandie, ignoring the word that was flashing in her mind: _lie, lie, LIE!_

Clover nodded, and despite still being confused, she took the goblet.

000

Hermione, in the Gryffindor Common Room, glanced around. It was getting late; she saw that from the window. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were lounging on the sofas.

Bridget was studying a few tables away from her, and Hermione really wanted to get up and join her. But she didn't.

Sandie and Lily were standing near the Grffyindor Seventh Year Girls stairs, and Clover was nowhere to be seen.

Lo and behold, the Gryffindor Common Room door swung open, and in came Clover. She hurried over to Hermione, her cheeks crimson, her hair tousled and strands hanging loosely from her braids.

"Here," Clover gasped out, putting the goblet on Hermione's table. "You left it lying around, remember?" she added, as she hurried up the Gryffindor Seventh Year stairs.

_I…did? _

Hermione eyed the goblet wearily. She picked it up, and smelt the liquid inside. It smelt perfectly all right.

In four large gulps, Hermione drank all of it.

000

She felt light-headed at once, but as soon as the light-headiness passed, Hermione felt as if she were floating. Up and up she went, getting higher and higher, nearly as high as the-

"Pertida, do you have any _romantic _feelings for the Marauders?"

As fast as they had come, the clouds burst, and Hermione was returned back to reality. She found it hard to focus. Sandie's voice echoed loudly through her brain.

"Yes."

Hell, where did _that _came?

"Which one?"

She didn't want to reply, but something forced her to say it. _Oh Merlin, I've been fed Veritaserum. _

She closed her eyes briefly with horror, but they were forced to be open again. "Sirius Black."

Gasps of surprise reverberated through the room. _I…have feelings for Sirius? _How comes Hermione didn't know this before?

She saw Sandie and Lily smirk, and oh, how she wanted to strangle them!

"So, Pertida, who's your fiancée?

"He's dead. His name _was _Ron Weasley."

Whispers followed around the students. "Ron Weasley?"

"And why did you come here? What's your story, Pertida?"

"My name isn't Pertida Hart. It's Hermione Granger. Twenty or so years in the future, Dumbledore gave me a mission. And I went back in time."

As soon as she said this, Hermione ran out of the room.

**A/n: **oooooooh, little exciting! Guess what happens! Feel free to give me any: tips/ideas/praise. Reviews from YOU gets YOU quicker UPDATES!

**Thanks to:**

**Kates Master: **lol….well, you're not going to be as long depressed as last time! **Padfoot's Sidekick: **all will be discovered (FINALLY, got myself a new phrase!) **OnerousOrangutang: **lol, hopefully this chappie has told you more :) **StringBean 458: **thanks ! **The Gryyfindor Drummer: **here it is! **ghilliekitten: **yep, that's why I basically put it in the last chappie. Thanksxxx ** ForgottenIceTea: **is this better? **Amaherst: **I guess. Thanks **enchantedlight: **thanks **hogwartsgrl52: **well, now you know the 'plan'! thanks **Rane2920072: **awww! It _is _possible, by the way. Loads of people haven't put up stories yet, on their account. (And I'll bet you're good at writing stories!) **Holla-BOO**: thanksxxx **Alis Black: **hope this chapter is a little longer…lol, its fine! Thanks! **childoftheorient: **ahh, that did sound like a good idea! But I already had the 'plan' figured out! Thanks anyway xxx **Padfootsvampirehuntress: **lol, thanks. **Alix: **here it is! **little mimi: **is this alright? **CrystalShard: **thanks


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

_Clover gave me the drink…but it was Sandie and Lily who were questioning me…_

Hermione skidded across the sharp corner, narrowly missing the wall. Her hair sticking on her sweaty cheeks, she ran to the gargoyle.

She halted, her face pale, her hands shaking. She took a deep breath, and then finally said; "Lemon Drops."

The gargoyle swung open, and Hermione went in, her head bent so low that her chin touched her chest. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks as she headed up the staircase. Hermione was so miserable, even more miserable than when her parents died. Her thoughts were in turmoil; how could Sandie and Lily do that to her?

"Sir, can I come in?" asked Hermione, her voice sounding thick with heavy emotion. She was outside the door.

Dumbledore opened it, and in came Hermione, crying. She flopped down on the chair as if the life had been taken out of her.

"Miss Hart?" said Dumbledore, confused, as he sat down on his chair.

"T-they know," she gulped, her eyes stinging.

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up, and then Hermione remembered he didn't know about her secret. She didn't know why, but she felt as if Dumbledore was letting her down.

"T-t-the G-Gryffindor students know I'm from the future."

She looked up, and was startled that Dumbledore gave no reaction whatsoever. But his eyes turned dark; they weren't as bright as they usually were.

"I can't give you my real name," Hermione murmured. "As that will be effecting the future even more. But I have one favour to ask you: make the Gryffindor students forget what just happened."

Dumbledore nodded, slowly. "I know what to do, Miss Hart. But that'll mean the Gryffindor students will forget everything about you. You will have to start all over again with them. Is that what you really want?"

_No! _Hermione screamed to herself. _I don't want to ruin my friendship with the Marauders!_

"Yes," she answered, inwardly cursing herself, for choosing the cowardly way out. "Yes please; that'll be perfect."

000

"We have a new student," announced Dumbledore, smiling around at the Gryffindor students, who were all standing up in the Common Room. It had been three, tearful hours since he cast the spell.

The students gazed at her with faces full of curiosity; none of them held any recognition. Hermione wanted to wither and die.

"Hi, I'm Pertida Hart, an exchange student from Durmstrang school," Hermione lied, in a soft voice.

She spotted Sirius from the crowd and he gave her a wink. Hermione felt sick to the stomach, even though the Veritaserum revealed she had a crush on him.

She responded that wink with a very dark glare, and Sirius blinked. He was clearly shocked.

_Arrogant pig_, Hermione thought.

Dumbledore continued with his speech: "Please make Pertida feel very welcome." He turned and left. Hermione smiled awkwardly.

To her surprise, Lily stepped in. Her red hair brightened the whole room. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans, and behind me is Sandie Cross," she introduced, holding out her hand.

Hermione shook it with hesitation. She couldn't get over the fact that Sandie and Lily (she believed it was they who somehow made Clover give her the goblet) had made her lose her special friendship with the Marauders. But then she realized it was before she had had the little spat with Sandie. Perhaps…perhaps she could help Lily get together with James?

"_A decision…there is a decision to make…and you're the only one who can fulfil it…"_

"Pertida? Pertida?" repeated Lily, uncertainly. Hermione was brought back from the vision. Her eyes dazed, she noticed her hand had turned limp, as she was still shaking hands with Lily.

Hermione blushed as she drew her hand away. Lily smiled at her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."

000

That night Hermione went to bed straight away. Of course, she was disturbed when the voice came to her when she shook Lily's hand. Would that dream haunt her forever and ever?

When she got up the next morning, Sandie greeted her.

"Did you sleep alright?" she ordered, but in a light way. Hermione's mouth fell open.

"I guess."

Sandie grinned. "Good. Classes today. You scared?"

Hermione started to shake her head, but then she nodded. She was surprised about Sandie. She was sure Sandie would still be mean, spat or not.

"Well, it's obvious that you'd be scared," Sandie remarked, arrogantly. "Here, let me see your timetable."

Hermione gave Sandie her timetable. "I'm in all your classes! Brilliant!" she squeaked. Hermione wasn't so sure.

"Look, I'll be your guide. Lily has half of these classes. Excellent!"

"Do you always end your sentences with a good mood word?" Hermione requested, amused by Sandie's happy reaction.

Sandie frowned. "Nu-uh. When I'm angry, you don't want to be in my bad books."

Hermione's mouth tightened. _Just my luck I've already been down that end._

000

The Marauders confronted her that night. Hermione wanted to avoid this meeting, but she knew it would happen.

Sirius was in lead. He wore a cocky smirk, which somehow didn't suit his face. How did Hermione never see this side of Sirius when he was her 'guide'? Did he keep it from her?

Then she remembered the night when she arrived to the past Hogwarts. She remembered how the past Sirius reacted to her. Is that how he really is?

Or is he just insecure, just as lost in the big world as Hermione was? Was he the same, nervous person she was? Still was? The one who laughed and right after you expected something bad to happen?

"Hi, love."

At once Hermione knew she was wrong.

**A/n: **I liked that chapter! By the way, any characters you don't recognize e.g: Sandie, Bridget, Clover, they're mine. Feel free to give me any: tips/praise/ideas in a...REVIEW!

**Thanks to:**

**Jacc: **thanks! **ghilliekitten: **thanks **CrystalShard: **will do **Padfoot's Sidekick: **lol…yeah **hogwartsgrl52: **here it is **OnerousOrangutang: **ah…now you know **ForgottenIceTea: **thanks xxx **amrawo: **yeah…. **The Gryffindor Drummer: **hehe….thanks **swirlywhirlynutcase: **that chappie was one of my favs…I'm not sure, but I might…. **Little mimi: **thanks **Aussie Trebs: **Same as, but I pretty much had the idea when I first started the story **Amaherst: **yeah…. **Mizu-Magaru-Sensei: **thanks, and here it is! **chattypandagurl: **I suppose. **Padfootsvampirehuntress: **lol…aww, they're not that bad! **Enchantedlight: **thanks **Alis Black: **yeah, it was a bit short, but if it was longer, then you wouldn't have had this quick update! Thanks.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Sirius smirked at the girl in front of him. She was attractive; Sirius gave her that. But she should make more of an effort with her hair, which looked limp and lank. She should also wear makeup; her cheeks looked too white for Sirius' liking.

"I'm no-one's 'love', Sirius Black," Pertida whispered. Her eyes had narrowed down to slits. Sirius didn't know any girls who could resist his charms.

"How did you know my name?"

Pertida's eyes skipped nervously from him to his fellow Marauders.

"I - Sandie told me this morning."

Sirius' smirk broadened. Obviously it _would _be Sandie who warned her about him and his friends. She was his enemy; though Sirius knew she liked him. _Every _girl liked him. And soon Pertida would be one of those girls, pleading him to love and date and cherish her.

"Come on angel, I saw how flattered you were when I winked at you when you arrived."

To the contrary, she had looked less than flattered. But Sirius was like any other male: he liked to toy with girls' minds.

"As _if_," snorted Pertida, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "I was _less _than flattered, and you ruddy well know it. You're just too conceited and full of yourself to show it."

She whipped around, and headed for the other side of the Common Room. She sat down on the sofa which Sirius liked best, pointedly ignoring him.

"Well, we certainly have a feisty creature on Sirius Black's hands," James said in his ear.

He drew back, a smile full of victory on his face. Sirius fumed.

"At least I haven't been chasing around after a girl for two years who kept on rejecting me," Sirius spat, and was pleased that the smile was wiped off James' lips.

He felt that Pertida was extremely familiar. And that worried him.

000

As the next day came, Hermione was feeling a lot happier then she had felt yesterday. She had made friends with Lily and Sandie, but was afraid she now wasn't a friend of the Marauders. Or was it just one person she wasn't a friend with because she feared to commit her true feelings to him?

She had easy lessons. First was Charms, but Hermione was uncomfortable that she had to sit with Remus.

Next she had Defence Against The Dark Arts with a kind female teacher called Professor Chase. Hermione believed Professor Chase liked her, and felt confident whenever she had to do a practical. What was sad that she had to sit with Sirius, and he complained loudly to Professor Chase.

"Why do I have to sit next to her?" he moaned to the Defence teacher. "She's so _obedient_, we have _nothing _in common."

Professor Chase frowned. "You didn't complain about sitting next to Miss Hart the last few lessons, Mr Black."

Sirius gaped at her. Hermione swallowed down her fear, as Sirius shot her a sidelong glance.

"She hasn't though, Professor. She only arrived yesterday."

Professor Chase stared at him with her strange, amethyst eyes. "You shouldn't be making up lies, Mr Black."

"He's not," James piped up, followed by 'he's right' and 'damn straight' from the Gryffindor students.

Hermione's cheeks flamed as the Gryffindors looked at her. Their look told her everything – they wanted her to agree with Sirius. But Hermione kept her lips sealed; her eyes remained firmly on the Professor. Out of the side of her eye, she noticed that Sirius glared at her.

_Hah, serves him right. His good looks and charm won't get him everywhere in life, _Hermione thought. She imagined little needles stabbing her mind, demanding her to say poisonous, hurtful things.

Hermione longed to get out of the classroom. She hated it when the Marauders kept on shooting her deathly glares.

000

"So, why don't you speak Bulgarian?" questioned Lily, biting through her sausage sandwich. The three were in the Great Hall for lunch.

Lily and Sandie comforted Hermione after her embarrassing Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson.

Prepared when Sirius asked the question a few days ago, Hermione re-told the lie. She felt as if the devil had taken over her mouth, and as soon as she finished explaining, Hermione was dying to wash out her mouth with soap.

Sandie looked at Hermione with pity.

"What do your parents do now?"

"They're dead," Hermione snapped. At least _that _wasn't a lie.

"Oh." Sandie's ears turned crimson. Her gaze turned to the table. Hermione felt guilty at once.

"I didn't mean to snap at you, Sandie. It's just that my parents' death is a painful topic."

Sandie looked up, and at the same time, both Lily and she nodded.

"My father died recently," revealed Sandie, her eyes dark with painful tears. Hermione's throat tightened. "Oh Sandie, I'm so, so, sorry."

Sandie shook her head, wearing a tight smile. Hermione wondered if she had more in common with Sandie and Lily than the Marauders.

"He was killed by that scum, You-Know-Who. My Father's death changed Clover. Did you know that?"

"No," said Hermione, fear circling around her heart. She already dreaded what Sandie would say next.

"She used to be popular, you know. Clover always had a gang of giggly girls with her. Boys used to fall on her feet. Girls wanted to be her. Boys wanted to date her. Did you know she dated all the Marauders, minus Peter? Sirius Black used to be in love with her. But everything changed when we received the awful letter."

Sandie stopped, and she took in a deep, shuddery breath. Lily had her palms pressed against her cheeks, and Hermione knew Lily was crying. It was obvious it was the first time she had heard this tale.

"You don't have to continue," Hermione whispered. If she had heard this story before she had called Sandie 'insensitive', she would've told Sandie she couldn't accept the plan, but to ask her if she could be her friend, instead.

"No, I must," Sandie argued, in a teary voice. "Though Clover or I may say we 'dislike' each other because we have nothing in common, that isn't the reason. The reason is because Clover teased me and taunted me throughout the years at Hogwarts. She played so many mean pranks on me that in the end I gave up, which caused me a near death; Lily, don't you remember in third year when you found me in the Girls toilets, my wrists cut? That's when we became friends, wasn't it?"

Her face still covered by her hands, Lily made a small noice that resembled a 'yes'. Sandie's words sent Hermione's feelings reeling. She had befriended Clover before the Gryffindors had had their memory of her erased. Would Clover have _ever_ told her the truth? Or would she just paint herself in the good light, while Sandie in the bad?

"My suicide attempt didn't affect Clover. In fact, her friends encouraged her more to be nastier and meaner to me. When Lily found me, she cleaned me up herself. I begged her not to tell Madame Pomfrey. Especially Dumbledore. I didn't even tell my parents.

"Near the end of the Sixth year, that's when we receieved the letter, telling us about our Father's death. It affected Clover the most: she was Daddy's Special Girl. She had a breakdown. She never recovered. And guess what Sirius Black did? He pulled a prank on Clover pretending to be her Father. I never forgave him after that."

Lily lifted her hands from her face. Everyone would guess she'd been crying; her red eyes, and her wet cheeks.

"Your story seems to be a lot worse than mine," remarked Hermione, and she wasn't kidding, either. Both Sandie and Hermione shared nearly the same horrors of their past.

"I hope you'll be a lot more worthy then her," Sandie spoke. "As I truly hope we'll become great friends."

Hermione smiled at her. "So do I. So do I."

000

Clover had always dreamt about going back to her popular self. She would have friends, be invited to parties, and especially have all the boys drooling over her. She missed the gossip, and what disturbed her was that she even missed people egging her on to torture Sandie.

_I just wanted to be loved. _Tears stung her eyes as she lifted up the knife. She closed them, and muttered a soft prayer. Then she knew no more.

**A/N: **Muahhh! (SORRY, I like being evil :) HAH, you will have to wait for the next instalment… more about Clover/Sandie, and Hermione/Sirius…

Feel free to give me any: tips/ ideas/ praise, in a….REVIEW!

**Thanks to (sorry if I leave anyone out):**

**Little mimi: **yes, only the Gryffies. It shows you that P.Chase was confused ;) **The Gryffindor Drummer: **yeah, it was sad. But you'll just have to embrace yourself for they'll be a lot sadder chappies coming your way! **ForgottenIceTea: **yeah, poor Mione. Sure wouldn't like to be in her position. **CrystalShard: **this chapter has come earlier then expected, so I hope you're satisfied! **Lennexa: **lol, thanks. **hogwartsgirl52: **yeah, I guess. She's actually friends with them in this chappie! **Enchantedlight: **thanks **Skadesake: **lol, I didn't think it was a cliffie, but anyway. Thanks **Padfootsvampirehuntress: **I love Sirius too! Definitely one of the best characters ;) **chattypandagurl: **yeah, That was sad. But I just had to ruin it! Grins ;0 **BexyLou: **hope it explains in this chappie! **Padfoot's Sidekick: **lol, ack, hope you aren't! **OnerousOrangutang: **I don't think anyone in their right mind would! Sigh. Thanks. **Serendipity-England-1922: **well, if your sure! But I bet you can! ;) **Kates Master: **Nope, Marauders don't. Same as, I find all Lupin/Hermione pairings BOR-ing! (no offence to people out there who write them and read them!) And a tad bit obvious. **Ghilliekitten: **heh, when you suddenly give up a friendship you had with another person just like that… it's hard. **Rinnya: **here it is! (and thanks) **sIn1987: **yes, it did work on them. **Holla-BOO: **thanks!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

When Hermione got up the next morning, a terrified Lily and Sandie met her. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Hermione asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was groggy from the night before; staying up with Lily and Sandie to discuss the Marauders and their bad behaviour.

"My sister," said Sandie, her eyes blazing. They headed down to breakfast, Lily and Sandie's head down.

"What's wrong with your sister?" queried Hermione, as they took their seats in the Gryffindor table. A few seats away sat the Marauders, James played around with the famous snitch (trying to impress Lily, of course), while he cleverly took a sip of his pumpkin juice at the same time. A girl (who Hermione assumed was Mauve Lindon, the girl who called her 'mudblood') was kissing Sirius passionately, and he didnt seem to be resisting the kiss.

On queue, over his shoulder, Mauve caught Hermione's eye. If possible, she kissed him harder to spite Hermione. _I got him, and you don't, so don't pry, _Mauve's eyes seemed to be telling her.

"Pertida? Are you listening to me?"

It was hard to pull her eyes from the kissing couple, but Hermione managed in the end.

"No, sorry," Hermione apologized at once.

"My sister's at ST. Mungos," Sandie said, her voice giving away no emotion.

The blood drained away from Hermione's face. "B-but it was said that Madame Pomfrey could h-heal everything."

"Not everything," murmured Lily, her eyes small. She wasn't listening to the conversation until Madame Pomfrey's name was mentioned. Instead, she was glaring in the direction of a messy black-haired boy.

"That _boy _could drive _any_one insane," she muttered, her hands clamped together.

"Not everything," Sandie repeated at Lily. "Not when someone cuts their arteries."

"Arteries?" said Hermione faintly. Before she came to Hogwarts, she had learnt a lot about cutting in her primary school. When you cut an artery, it's impossible to heal, as blood would continue to pour.

Sandie nodded. "Do you know what's strange? Clover cut herself in the bathroom I tried to cut myself. She did it this morning, and no one found her until a few minutes later. I think she had lost a lot of blood already."

"Oh My God," Hermione whispered.

The death of her parents, Harry's parents, Clover, and Sandie's Father, and a lot more, pointed to one man. _Voldemort_. He was the cause of all this pain. He wasn't filled with regret, remorse or guilt. _He was happy. _

000

Sirius was elated. That one, simple breakfast brought bounce into his footsteps. He finally managed to capture the beautiful Mauve's heart. He'd been going for her since the beginning of the year, and now they were officially a couple.

However, a suspicion had been nagging in his mind since Mauve had voiced it out loud: "Have you seen the way Pertida Hart keeps on looking at you? I think she fancies you."

Of course, Sirius denied the astonishing suggestion at once. But as he threw his bag roughly down to the floor and sat on the stool next to James, he wondered how close Mauve was to the truth.

"Now," thundered the Potions Master, his curly blonde hair falling in his eyes. "I'm assigning you to a project."

"NO!" howled James. Professor Adams glared at him while everyone laughed.

"I feel the same as you, James," agreed Sirius with a laugh, giving a friendly slap on James' back.

"Everyone, be quiet!" barked Professor Adams, his eyes as icy as frost. "Potter, you will stay behind after class with me for a few minutes."

"Whoopee," said James quietly, with sarcasm. Sirius grinned.

"You will be in partners," Adams informed them. "And I will be deciding who partners who," he added, as Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Now, stand in the front when I read your name. Your partner's name will follow yours. Sandie Cross, Jhonno Nott."

Sandie got up and went to the front of the class, followed by the sneering Slytherin.

"Remus Lupin, Severus Snape."

Remus whitened as he headed to the front, and Snape was after him, smirking.

"James Potter, Lily Evans."

James beamed at Sirius, his eyes bright with happiness. He went to Remus, Lily tailing after him with a frown and eyes full of fire.

"Peter Pettigrew, Citrus Avery."

Adams continued to read out the names until practically half the class was in the front. Sirius stared at them, still on the stool.

Finally: "Sirius Black, Pertida Hart."

"What?" exclaimed Sirius, jumping off from the stool. His anger flared up suddenly, his shock simmering down.

"You heard me _Black_," glared Adams, a cold smile on his lips. "Your partner is Hart."

"I'm not _that _bad, Sirius," Pertida Hart piped up from across the room. Sirius felt his hands go into balls.

"Oh _please_ sir, don't make me go with her!"

"How amazing: Black is grovelling," sneered Adams. Sirius turned to Pertida, whose brown hair was tied back.

"Tell him not to make us partners," Sirius ordered, and was surprised when fury filled Pertida's face.

"No I will _not_," she retorted hotly.

"I can't help it that you _fancy _me," snarled Sirius, playing his trump card. It worked well. She blanched.

"I do _not_!"

"Quiet at _once_!" roared Adams, but he was ignored. The students watched with fascination as Sirius picked up his wand from the table and Hart copied him.

"Admit it, Hart, admit that you fancy me!"

"You're too bigheaded to know what 'yes' and 'no' means! You're a spoilt brat, always expecting someone to follow your orders, Black! You believe girls will fall at your feet and plead you to love them! _But I'm not one of those girls_!"

"Tarantallegra!" yelled Sirius, pointing his wand at Hart. Hart, in time, managed to put her shield charm around her. As soon as it was lifted, Hart cried: "Stop!"

000

But he continued. "Densaugeo!" screamed Sirius, and Hermione's teeth grew at an alarming rate. That's when it hit Hermione.

_Sirius is like him._ Her mind travelled back to when he hit her with the very same spell in year four. And then doing the dancing spell on Harry in the second year.

"You're just like him!" sobbed Hermione. She noticed that Sirius paused, his temper calming down.

"Like who?"

"You're like a copy: arrogant, conceited, cruel with spells…you act just like Malfoy!"

**A/n: **already started on next chapter! Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Some Hermione/Sirius…as promised! Be warned, it may take awhile before the romance…I just hate the time-travel fics when they go straight into the romance…just to be warned…

Feel free to give me any: tips/praise/ideas….

**Thanks to:**

**CrystalShard: **hehe, thanks **DarkPegasiKnight: **I didn't put it in this chapter because I don't think it would've fit. **Skadesake: **well, was this a cliffie? Doubt it, though… **Kates Master: **hope this is another quick chapter :) thanks **Holla-BOO: **I usually hope it's different then people expect it to be ;) **OnerousOrangutang: **yeah, I kinda liked that too. Thanks ;) **Padfoot's Sidekick: **No, I wouldn't either **Serendipity-England-1922: **yeah, even though I'm the author, I didn't practically liked their old personalities,either **hogwartsgirl52: **yeah, thought so to. **Enchantedlight: **thanks **ghilliekitten: **thanks **LunaLovegoss: **Same, I love Hermione time-travel stories ;) **The Gryffindor Drummer: **sorry about your friend, but thanks for the suggestion **ForgottenIceTea: **lol, I guess…but thanks. **childoftheorient: **yeah, I liked that bit to. Thanksxx **little mimi: **thanks **Padfootsvapirehuntress: **maybe… **amrawo: **thanks **uchika na kage: **yeah, I guess she is, but…well, thanks for your interest! Lol **swirlywhirlynutcase: **hehe, here it is! **Brooke: **thanks


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Hermione came back from the Hospital Wing, her teeth back to the normal size. Her mind was on the most recent events, her calling Sirius 'Malfoy', and Clover's cutting.

She was growing colder every minute as she walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room, her heart getting blacker and blacker.

She was like a moving, talking robot. Madame Pomfrey excused her from all lessons ("The child has suffered enough, for one day!"), though Hermione did put up a fight. But she was excused all the same, much to her displeasure.

She entered the Common Room ("Fire Sticks.") and went straight to her bed. She believed she needed some sleep.

000

Sirius was furious throughout the next lesson. Even though Lucius Malfoy graduated two years before, his memory was still engraved in Sirius' mind. Lucius was the leader of the bad Slytherins.

He was like their God; whatever he ordered them to do, they'd follow him without a word of complaint. Even if it was to prank someone, to do his homework, lie for him. They'd do _anything_!

Then his thoughts returned to Hart. He was angry with her; no, that was an understatement. If no one was there to control him, Sirius was sure he would curse her into oblivion.

"No one would care, either way," he voiced out. James, who sat next to him for History Of Magic, glanced at him.

"Who won't care?"

"No one," Sirius repeated. James gave him an odd look, and then Sirius started his rant on Hart.

"I hate Hart _so _much. Why did she have to start off that fight? She had no reason to."

James leaned over to him. "Uh, Sirius mate, it was _you _who started off the fight. Pertida just screamed out: 'stop'. So actually, it's all your fault."

"No it ruddy well isn't! Anyway, your girlfriend is looking at you."

James turned around and smiled at Lily, not the usual smirk. It shocked her, as James could see, for she quickly looked away.

"Prongs, where did you get _that_?" asked Sirius, impressed. James didn't even ruffle his _hair_.

James looked at him, a triumphant smirk on his face. "Read it in a book," he answered, delicately.

_Tap, tap, tap. _Sirius stopped what he was doing and listened to the noise. _Tap, tap, tap._

"Where's that noise coming from?" he asked James, quietly. James' eyes went straight to the window, on the right.

"That window," James replied. _Tap, tap, tap._

Sirius' eyes travelled to the window, and to his astonishment, there was a large, tawny owl behind the glass.

Professor Binns, who seemed to be in dead sleep, was not woken up as Sirius cleverly stole to the window and opened it.

In zoomed the tawny owl, and it sat on Sandie's desk. It held out the leg, which had the parchment tied around it.

Sandie scanned her eyes over the letter, and Sirius saw the blood draining away from her face. As quick as lightning, Sandie put her books back in the bag, her eyes watery.

"Sandie, are you all right?" asked the Evans girl, jumping up. She put her hand on Sandie's shoulder, but Sandie shrugged it off.

"If Binns wakes up, tell him I'm in the Hospital Wing."

And she ran out of the room. Sirius believed what caused her reaction was the letter.

000

Hermione was woken up by shrill screams and sobs. She left her bed, and was astounded to see Sandie on the floor, her knees touching her chest, sobbing. Sandie reminded Hermione of when she first came back to the past.

Hermione squatted down next to her. "Sandie, what's the matter? Please tell me. I could help."

Sandie looked up to Hermione with her teary eyes, and then pointed to the letter, which was in front of her.

"Read that," she said, with noisy sobs. Hermione took the flimsy letter, and read it:

_Dear Sandie_

_I regret to inform you that Clover died this morning. If you have enough of a heart, please attend Clover's funeral this Sunday. You're only allowed to bring three people maximum. _

_Sincerely_

_Mother._

"Oh, Sandie!" Hermione hugged her. That's the position Lily found them in when it was lunchtime.

**A/n: **let's try to get 300 reviews before the fifteenth chapter ;)(7500+ HITS! You people make me happy) Okay peeps, for those of you who read last chappie I changed the corrections: Clover cut herself this **morning**, and was found in the **morning**. **Okay: looking for pranks**. Any suggestions?

Feel free to give me any: tips/ ideas/ praise.

**Thanks to:**

**Padfoot's Sidekick: **lol. Thanks **ghilliekitten: **yeah, I know… **childoftheorient: **yep, hope I portrayed him alright :) **hogwartsgirl52: **yeah, I was kinda hoping people would get that, so they won't get as confused in this chapter. **CrystalShard: **help, I will ;) **enchantedlight: **thanks **ForgottenIceTea: **thanks for the tip on about the cutting, as you see I changed it to the morning (last chapter.) **Kates Master: **lol, yeah, it probably was ;) **Rinnya: **yay! I managed to make him sound like Malfoy! (happy dance) thanks **OnerousOrangutang: **lol, well, it was lucky that you didn't, then. Thanks **MidNite Phoenix: **yay, new reviewer! (happy dances) soz bout that. Yep, as it mentions here, they do (well, Sirius) thinks she was talking bout Lucius **amrawo: **thanks **StringBean458: **thanks **lttle mimi: **well, he was angry :) thanks **The Gryffindor Drummer: **thanks **Padsfootvampirehuntress: **yep…I know…** Serendipity-England-1992: **hehe, thanks


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Soon Sunday came. Hermione, Sandie and Lily all got up early, wearing black robes to represent their mourning for Clover.

Students looked at them with confusion; obviously they hadn't heard about Clover's death.

They took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Sandie's head was bowed; Hermione had a suspicion she was praying. Before the tables were filled with delicious food, Dumbledore stood up, his goblet in his hand.

"I must inform you of the terrible tragedy that struck a few days ago," he announced, his grave voice getting all of the students' attention, even the Slytherins.

The Hall was silent, watching Dumbledore with bated breath. The other teachers looked forlorn, their faces filled with misery. This moment reminded Hermione of what had happened in her fourth year, when Cederic Diggory died.

"I regretfully tell you all that a fellow student has passed away, due to personal reasons. She was a Gryffindor, who had a very strong heart. Please drink to Clover Cross."

Echoes of 'Clover Cross' chorused through the Hall, though the Slytherins did not join in.

Sandie was openly crying now; people who surrounded her gave her hugs and offered their condolences.

The Marauders remained in their seats and did not offer Sandie their condolences. Like the Slytherins, only James and Sirius did not drink to Clover.

Hermione felt the rage boiling inside her. Were they…_that _cruel, that insensitive? Sirius should at _least _drink to Clover. He had the best reason of all, as he apparently loved her.

Or was it because of Hermione? Did Sirius not drink to Clover because Hermione was friends with Sandie? Or was it an entirely different reason?

_Whatever reason it is, it better be a good one, _Hermione thought.

000

Sandie, Lily and Pertida crowded around Dumbledore's office. Sandie's mood was so low that she could not speak. She was aware of Lily and Pertida's pity for her, and Sandie hated it.

She was embarrassed by how everyone surrounded her, as if she was the honey and they were the bees. She didn't voice out these complaints, however, as Sandie feared that they'd think her insensitive and uncaring.

"How long will the funeral be?" asked Dumbledore, politely. Sandie lowered her eyes to the ground.

"We'll come back around lunchtime," she guessed. Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Cross."

_Is he trying to make it into a rhyme? _Thought Sandie, coldly.

"Thank-you, sir."

"How will we get to the funeral?" whispered Pertida.

Sandie closed her eyes, listening to her heart and her breathing. She was nervous about facing her Mother again.

_I should've expected I would be seeing Mother so soon._

"We will Floo to my house, of course," Sandie explained, slowly opening her eyes. Sandie faced Dumbledore, and Sandie hoped the expression on her face was blank. When her Father was alive, he told her so many times that he could read her expression as easily as reading a child's book.

"Thank-you for letting me and my friends go to Clover's funeral."

A faint smile formed on Dumbledore's lips; the twinkle shining brightly in his eyes.

"My pleasure. Now, shouldn't you start going?"

000

Hermione was the first to offer to go first. "Say: 'Cross Manor, Fereste End', Okay?"

Hermione gulped, while saying a very shaky yes.

Dumbledore held out a bowl to her, which contained the Floo powder. She took a pinch of the powder, and went into Dumbledore's fireplace.

"Cross Manor, Fereste End!" she cried, while throwing the powder over her.

She hated the experience. You were turning faster and faster until…thump.

"Ow," murmured Hermione, picking herself up. She got off the fireplace and gasped. The room was so vast that Hermione had to squint so she could see the other side. Old-fashioned candles lit it; it had a spooky atmosphere that Hermione liked. It gave her a feeling that the house was full of history.

She turned around and examined the wall a few centimetres away from the fireplace. The wall was dark red, and a picture of a large snake was hung there.

She jumped back, shocked. Clover told her that her family wasn't dark (minus herself and Sandie.). Did her family turn dark before or after her Father's death?

"Her Mother pretended to support the dark side."

Hermione spun around, and a very grave Lily met her.

"B-but wouldn't all her friends hate-?"

"Us three and only Mrs Cross is attending the funeral," Lily revealed. "There's a mourning party after it…and we're invited."

Hermione sighed, and turned back to the picture. "This is a very interesting painting. Can't you see how all the colours in the snake's body immerged into one?"

Lily stood next at her. She smiled. "That's exactly what I said in the last summer holidays."

000

Sandie got out of the fireplace, and despite Clover's death, she grinned at what she saw. Next to her were Lily and Pertida, looking at the picture that her Mother had hung up a few months ago.

Sandie noticed that Lily was shorter than Pertida,. Lily barely came up to Pertida's shoulder. They were both book-smart, while Sandie lingered in the middle. She got embarrassed whenever Lily or Pertida discussed books; she felt more inadequate by the minute as they talked about books that she had not read, or had even heard of.

Sandie joined her friends, enjoying the peace and the calmness that surrounded them. But the peace was soon to be disturbed.

"Hello, Sandie Grace."

Sandie whipped around, and the person she hated most in the whole wide world was standing there.

"Hello, Mother."

**A/N: **oooooooh! Next chapter- the explanation of 'Sandie Grace', and Clover's funeral. Enjoy!

**Thanks to:**

**Little mimi: **yeah, I know **The Gryffindor Drummer: **thanks **Skadesake: **yeah, I guess Sirius doesn't understand. **Enchantedlight: **will do **MidNite Phoenix: **thanks **Potter 's-Puppet-Pal: **lol, well that depends **prettigurl7: **lol, thanks **StringBean458: **hehe, I am ;) **Hogwartsgirl52: **Well Siri is the star in this fic, isn't he? **CrystalShard: **not this one, but next **Rose Richelieu: **Yeah, I find others most unrealistic :( thanks for kind words **OnerousOrangutang: **yep, I feel sorry for her, too. :Sigh: **Kates Master: **lol, hope this chapter's update speed has cheered you up! **Holla-BOO: **thanks for reviewing me! **nilda: **thanks **Devilishly-Charming: **will do **Sorrow's Death: **thanks **diggoryfreak5545: **lol, I sure will! **LunaLovegoss: **same as. Thanks **amrawo: **I will **HannahCimsGwendolyn: **I know, I like the flashbacks too. I'm lucky that you came across this fic :) **Serendipty-England-1922: **lol, there's more to come! **asecretno1nosbutme**Oh well, Sirius changes his mind a lot in this fic! **Ghilliekitten: **I know… **childoftheorient: **thanks for the tip…and I'll hope the chappies will be longer.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

_Sandie held out her ice cream. At the age of seven, she was very fussy. Her Mother, a beautiful woman nearing her late twenties, gave all her attention to Clover, the baby of the family, even though Clover was only ten months younger than Sandie. _

_Her Father stood next to her Mother, and Sandie could sense him smiling._

"_Mummy," Clover wailed, sticking her arms in the air. She dropped the ice cream, and Mother laughed._

"_Aren't you the most adorable girl in the world?" she giggled. Sandie felt a pang of jealousy._

_Mother never treated her like that. What was so special about Clover? What did Clover have that she didn't?_

"_Mawmy," Sandie whined. Mother glared at her._

"_It's 'Mummy', you stupid girl. Mummy!"_

"_Mawmy!" Sandie howled. Tears zigzagged down her cheeks, and dripped off her chin. Sandie was a very sensitive little girl; she cried whenever someone was angry with her._

_Mother walked over to her, and sat down opposite her._

"_Sandie," she growled. Sandie gulped._

_Whenever Mother didn't refer to her as 'Sandie Grace', she knew she was in trouble. She licked her ice cream possessively, while hugging her doll tightly._

_The doll's name was Grace. It was her favourite doll by far – her Father got it in America, when Sandie was only five. Sandie was not seen with out Grace, and that was how she got her nickname 'Sandie Grace'. _

_Sandie loved Grace's hair. Her hair was coal-black. It was smooth and soft, and because Sandie looked after Grace so well, Sandie could run her fingers through Grace's hair with out coming to any knots. Her eyes were startling green; a green so bright it reminded Sandie of sparkling emeralds. _

"_Sandie Grace," Mother corrected herself, and a relieved smile spread over Sandie's face. She wasn't in trouble. Phew._

"_Pass me the ice cream. Clover needs to have it."_

_Sandie gave her Mother a wide-eyed stare. She licked it again, as if sizing Mother up. A muscle twitched in Mother's jaw, and Sandie knew Mother was trying hard to control her temper._

"_Sandie, just give me the flipping ice cream."_

_Sandie scrabbled up, her own temper flaring. "It's mine, mine!"_

_Mother gave her a crooked smile. She got up, also. "Sandie, I'll ask you one more time: give me the ice cream."_

_Sandie's eyes found her Father's. He didn't look away, but his warm eyes told Sandie just to obey Mother._

_Sandie's eyes jumped to Mother's, her throat burning. Nor Father or Clover defended her. She was defenceless, ready to get burnt by treading wrongly in her Mother's warpath._

_Mother grabbed Grace, and smirked, when the ice cream fell to the floor. _

"_Give me Grace!" Sandie bellowed._

"_Well then, you should've given me the ice cream."_

Sandie blinked back from her childhood memory as the coffin, which had Clover in, lowered down to the ground. They were standing in the Cross' graveyard, which had made Pertida's eyes turn round with awe.

She hadn't thought of Grace until then; because Sandie had never got Grace back. She assumed Mother must've thrown it out, or it was still hidden.

"We've come here today," started off the priest. "For the death of Clover Cross. A: daughter, a sister, a friend. It is known that the deceased leave us forever, but that is not so. Their soul is still with us; ready to move on, to make a new, different person.

"She will be here forever in our hearts, not gone entirely. She will be in peace, and no one will disturb that peace. Let us give her the thanks she deserves, for giving and sharing her life. Rest in peace Clover Cross."

The priest closed his speech by giving Mother a curt nod.

Like Grace; Clover was buried with confusion, secrets and mystery.

000

Hermione climbed into her bed, sleepiness getting to her. They did not attend the mourning party, as Sandie pleaded them to leave as soon as the funeral had ended.

She wondered what had happened to Sandie Cross. In the future; Dumbledore, Harry, Sirius, and Remus never mentioned her. Did anything bad happen to her? Or was she perfectly all right, but just happened to lose contact over the years?

000

Sirius stared at the ceiling from his bed. He had calmed down, but was now plotting his revenge for Hart.

Then the perfect idea struck him.

_Oh Pertida Hart, how much you would regret since the day you compared me to Malfoy, _he thought.

Sirius grinned in the darkness.

**A/n: **I know it was a short chappie, but I hope the next one will be longer and better ;)

Muahhh, I love it that I know something and you all don't ;)

Feel free to give me any tips/praise/ideas. **Thanks to all you guys to hit my target- 300, before the fifteenth (this) chapter came out.**

**Thanks to:**

**Kates Master: **lol, well, I hope this quick update has cheered you more! **The Gryffindor Drummer: **thanks **Hogwartsgirl52: **hopefully, it explained in this chapter. And about the Sirius thing…well, I'm not gonna tell you…(as I even hadn't figured it out) **enchantedlight: **thanks for the review **Skadesake: **thanks **Padfoot's Sidekick: **lol, well I think so :) **Holla-BOO: **hehe, well, I just left you with another cliffie! (me thinks) **Serendipity-England-1922: **Well, you just have to read the next chappie, because I'm not gonna tell ya! **HannahCimsGwendolyn: **Spiffy….cringe worthy word…. **Prettigurl7: ** thanks **yuiop: **will do **StringBean458: **lol…I luv explanations… **swirlywhirlynutcase: **hopefully next chappie would be longer, and since you mention 'romance'…well, you just have to wait and see! **Childoftheorient: **me thinks they're heartless, too. Here, it explained about why Sandie hated her Mum so. **ForgottenIceTea: **I put up with your last review because it was only once. But yet again you basically flamed this—don't you remember it's me who's writing it? I get to decide what to do, whether I make it too 'soapy' for your taste. Thank you and goodbye. **CrystalShard: **he is, isn't he? **Padfootsvampirehuntress: **yeah, I know it's a weird name, but I like it ;) **little mimi: **oops…how well…thanks. **amrawo: **thanks **ghilliekitten: **hopefully, this chappie explains about it **JTBJAB: **here it is **LunaLovegoss: **lol, thanks


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Monday morning came too fast for Hermione. She was in the land of sleep, until one annoying, high-pitched voice screamed shrilly into her ear: _This is just the beginning._

She bolted up, and the words 'The Marauders' faded from the air. A scowl appeared on her face as she changed into her robes.

She left her bed and went to Sandie. Sandie was already made up for breakfast; her hair in a bun, and she didn't look in a rush.

"Hey Sandie, shall we head down now?"

Sandie turned around, and gasped. "Oh Merlin! Pertida, have you seen…?"

"Seen what?" Hermione asked with a laugh, linking her arm with Sandie's.

"Honestly, nothing's the matter."

Sandie wriggled her arm away from Hermione's, still gaping at her with shock. "What is it?" Hermione burst out.

"Your...your hair."

"My _hair_?" repeated Hermione, astounded. Sandie went into her four-poster bed, and then came back out, holding her face-mirror so Hermione could see her hair.

She nearly fainted from shock. Her once brown cherished hair, was now a vivid mass of blue and black.

"That's…outrageous," Hermione stuttered, examining her hair with surprised interest. She looked like a punk; she looked the exact opposite of the girl she was.

"The hair's cool," admitted Sandie. "You should keep it."

"Keep it?" said Hermione, weakly.

"I take it that the Marauders did this?" fired Sandie, her eyes filled with a determination that Hermione hadn't seen since the letter that told Sandie about Clover's death.

"Yes," agreed Hermione, thinking back to the ghastly warning that the Marauders left her.

"Don't give them the satisfaction that they got to you," Sandie explained, making Hermione's eyebrows rise.

"You mean…I should keep the hair like it is, for a few weeks, to tell the Marauders that I won't give up?"

Sandie nodded, excitedly. "How furious they'll be!"

000

Sirius wondered how Pertida would react when she saw him at breakfast. He was smug about the marvellous prank he had pulled, without any help from his three friends. They didn't even know about it, and once they saw Pertida (it was all very predictable) screaming at him and them, they'd know what had happened.

"Honey," whispered Mauve, caressing Sirius' cheek, which brought him back to the present. "You were day-dreaming again."

Sirius noticed the jealousy and alarm in her voice. It was obvious and understandable why she should be worried, as Sirius was famous in Hogwarts for dating and dumping a girl in less than two weeks.

"Baby, don't be worried," he crooned, and James threw him a look of pure disgust. Sirius knew James was secretly envious of him being able to get any girl he wanted; unlike James who couldn't get Lily Evans, the one and only love of his life.

As Sirius took a bite of his sandwich, he wondered what the future would bring. He certainly wouldn't want to be in love; he thought love could only bring sadness and pain. He liked it how he was: loose and unobtainable long-term.

The boisterous noise in the Great Hall suddenly turned into silence. Everyone was looking at the entrance, and Sirius turned to look, too.

What he saw made his nails dig into his palms, his teeth clench with fury. There at the entrance stood Sandie and Lily, and in between them was a black and blue haired girl.

Hart wore a very haughty smile, a smile that made Sirius shiver. She gazed at him, a satisfied glint in her eyes.

_You haven't won, _she seemed to be telling him, _and never will._

They walked to the Gryffindor table, the students' eyes on them. But Sirius was determined that his plan should not go unsatisfied.

He took out his wand and muttered a few good spells underneath his breath to the seat that Hart would sit on.

She sat down, and her eyes turned glassy. In a robotic way, she got up onto the Gryffindor table, and opened her arms wide, as if ready to embrace someone.

Hart opened her mouth, and sang:

"I know I'm not pretty,

I know I can't sing.

I know I don't have dress sense,

I've only got myself to bring.

I'm too haughty to care,

I'm too stupid to see,

That I'll always be self-centred,

I'm not as good as I should be.

I'm a hypocrite,

I'm two-faced.

I don't see what's right in front of me.

I'm manipulative,

I'll use you.

So you see –

I'm too haughty to care,

I'm too stupid to see,

That I'll always be self-centred,

I'm not as good as I should be.

_This is the work of Sirius Black_."

Students catcalled towards Hart as she came back to her normal self. She quickly lost her stubbornness and pride, as she stared at Sirius with her eyes filled with tears.

She jumped off the Gryffindor table, her hands over her eyes and ran out of the hall, crying.

Sirius got up. "Don't go, darling, please," begged Mauve throatily, grabbing Sirius' arm.

Sirius drew his arm away from Mauve's grasp. "I do what I have to do," he answered, in a flat voice.

_Hart had better be prepared_, Sirius thought, as he chased after her.

000

Hermione ran, and then flung herself to the wall. She sobbed as she slid down it; and she landed on the floor in a crouched position.

_So much for not giving the Marauders any satisfaction, _she thought. Hermione heard footsteps approaching her, and lifted her head.

"Go away," she croaked, as Sirius stopped in front of her.

He squatted down facing her. He held her gaze, and a familiar pit of butterflies arose in her stomach.

"I-"

Sirius put his finger on his lips to quieten her. Hermione was memorised by his grey pools, and Sirius smiled at her.

"I've never seen you so emotional," he whispered, and then…. he kissed her.

**A/n: **whoop whoop, whoop de whooooop! (goes into massive giggles) hahaa…I'll be evil, as I'm not even going to **tell **you what happens in the next chapter ;)

Feel free to give me any: tips/ideas/praise.

**Thanks to:**

**Childoftheorient: **does she? To be honest, I've never read the book, but now I might. **Kates Master: **lol, a female HARRY? Wherever did you get THAT idea from? Lol **HannahCimsGwendolyn: **lol, wicked awesome is fine – much better than 'spiffy'! **The Gryffindor Drummer: **cya, too. Thanks. (sry, I feel really hyper at the moment!) **hogwartsgirl52: **yeah, we should spank him! Well I do, anyway. Me love him ;) **Skadesake: **well, hopefully you were happy when this came up in your email ;) **JTBJAB: **will do **BexyLou: **is plan has been revealed! **Rinnya: **yah, I found it REAL fun ;) **Sarah: **lol **Prettigurl7: **thanks **Padfootssidekick: **told you in this chapter **LunaLovegoss: **yeah, he's pretty evil…**StringBean458: **lol, you change your mind a lot, don't you? **Serendipity-England-1922: **same as, but its always good when our dear Siri is evil ;0 **CrystalShard: **Yeah, I wouldn't like a mother like her.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

"What the _hell _do you think you're _doing_?"

Mauve's furious face came into their vision. Hermione broke away from Sirius, horrified.

Sirius jumped up, and Hermione saw by Mauve's glare that she believed it was Hermione who started the kiss.

"Mauve, darling, this isn't what you think."

Sirius' plea bounced off from the walls, and Hermione stared down at the floor, wishing she'd disappear.

"It's _exactly _what I think," Mauve sneered, and Hermione looked up. Mauve didn't look beautiful anymore.

Her nose was too long and pointed; her hair seemed to be as if it was run through her fingers. Mauve's dainty posture that she kept so well was tense and rigid, damaging her model-like look.

Sirius tried to hug her, but the sound of the earth-quaking slap stopped him. A flaming handprint was stamped on his left cheek.

"I hate you!" she screamed. "You're just like how the girls described you: a mean, manipulative, insensitive womaniser! And you -" Mauve turned to Hermione, "are a cow! The song was right about you! You're a cold, back-stabbing monster!"

"Honey, don't exaggerate-"

"_Exaggerate!_ I never knew you knew that word! Obviously added recently to 'Sirius Black's Dictionary' by that nerd!" shrieked Mauve, and for the first time Hermione heard the hysteria in her voice. "Don't call me 'Honey', Black! Never, ever! We're over!"

Mauve turned around and ran, her hands flinging madly in the air.

Sirius twirled to stare at Hermione, rage in his eyes.

"See what you did!" he spat.

Hermione got up, but was scared by Sirius' dark anger. "I did nothing," she spoke quietly, her hands nervously touching her neck.

Sirius looked like as if he was about to kill. "Don't deny it, Hart! You and your stupid problems got us into this predicament!"

That one sentence sparked up Hermione's own temper. She noticed the atmosphere between her and Sirius had suddenly dropped by several degrees.

"Me and my problems, Black?" she hissed.

"Yes," countered Sirius, his hands into balls by his side. "If you hadn't swarmed here in Seventh year, pulling pranks on me, then kissing me, I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You hypocrite!" yelled Hermione, making Sirius jump. "You mean it was _you_ who was pulling pranks on _me, _and _you _kissing _me_!"

"You-you-you…" Sirius trailed off, at a loss for words.

Hermione was thrown off guard when she remembered Sirius saying these very same words to Mauve, before she demanded that Dumbledore have the Gryffindor minds' wiped. Although he did not know it, Hermione eavesdropped on their shouting match until Sirius accused Mauve of being a 'stinky Slytherin'.

"Don't judge someone by their appearance, but instead their inside," Hermione commented, trying to cool off her temper.

"As if your appearance is worth anything, Hart. You wouldn't even be accepted by the bin dump."

That was when Hermione hit him.

000

Throughout the day, Sirius wasn't very happy. Students he passed in the corridors and lessons pointed at him, laughing at his flaming cheeks. He cursed underneath his breath at Hart and Mauve for slapping him on different cheeks.

So he was glad when the day ended. He and his fellow Marauders were sitting on a Gryffindor Common Room table, discussing their next prank.

"We'll prank Snivellus," Peter repeated, writing it down in the Marauder Prank Book.

"We- I know!" James said, his eyes brightening behind his glasses.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"We'll stuff our dear Padfoot and Hart in the vanishing cupboard!"

James, Remus and Peter roared with laughter. Parts of the cheeks that didn't have a hand on burned with embarrassment.

"You aren't funny," Sirius huffed.

"Why do you hate Hart so much?" questioned Remus.

"She made me break up with Mauve," replied Sirius, deciding to leave out the more important details.

"Lindon was a snotty snob, anyway," James announced.

"She isn't!" flared Sirius. "Mauve is a lot nicer than that hypocrite, Hart!"

"Um, let me just prove my point: '_I'm not going to sit there, as that was where that filthy Mudblood sat'_," James mimicked, his voice replicating Mauve's.

"And she was vain," Peter said, quietly.

"Mauve wasn't!"

" '_Oh gawd, how does my hair look? Do I smell of lemons, like my shampoo said I would? My robes are the perfect size for me, aren't they?_' "

"Stop using that voice!" Sirius thundered, trying to drown out the loud giggles from his three friends.

James looked at him with sympathy. "That's how she sounds, dear Padfoot. You're in denial of the flaws in Lindon."

"Mauve," Sirius corrected James, sharply.

"Whatever her name is, she's less perfect than she is."

Sirius got up suddenly. "If you can't accept the girl I love, Prongs, then you can't accept me."

Sirius stormed his way up to the Boys Dormitory.

"Jeez, he sure can act like a drama-queen sometimes," James muttered, to him self mostly. Remus groaned.

"She's here," Remus informed him, softly.

James looked to the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room entrance, and saw Hart with Sandie.

"Talk of the devil," James murmured, and both Remus and Peter wore sheepish grins. Hart's eyes snapped to James', and she walked directly up to him. Sandie followed her, confused.

"What do you want, Angel?" James called to Hart, loudly.

"I want to speak with you in private," Hart snapped. James blinked, but then smirked.

"_Me_? Don't you want to talk to _Sirius_?"

"It's _about _Black," Hart stressed. Then, as an afterthought, added; "please?"

"Oh, Hart learns her manners, _fascinating_," James sneered, and Hart winced.

"Civilly," she threw back, and James burst out laughing.

"I am being civil to you, darling."

"You remind me of Snape," she said, her eyes dancing with malice. James got up, his anger flaring, his laughter and amusement ebbing away.

"_Excuse _me?" he breathed, dangerously. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Peter making a dramatic line across his neck to Remus.

This time it was Hart who smirked. "Honestly, Potter, you don't see the resemblances? You're both rude, insensitive, jump to conclusions, _refuse _to act civilly…oh, my list is endless!"

"First," began James, through clenched teeth: "you compare Sirius to Malfoy, then you compare me to _Snivellus_?"

"Yes," said Hart, looking pleased that James had got her point. Then, as quickly as his anger came, it drained away.

He nodded. "Okay, I'll talk with you."

**A/n: **another Cliffie! Well, sort of. Anyway, I _hope _next chappie longer, as it's the holiday!

**Hogwartsgirl52: **lol, thanks **Pafootssidekick: **thanks **CrystalShard: **Well, it was slightly in those lines… **HannahCimsGwendolyn: **I love when Sirius' evil, yeah, I wouldn't be happy either, I guess. **LunaLovegoss: **yeah, I guess it was sorta random, but I didn't want to bring the kiss in the beginning of the next chappie, cuz it sorta ruins it, y'know? **Enchantedlight: **will do **BexyLou: **lol, well here's your wish ;) **Kates Master: **There's HARIETS around there? Jeez…what does people come UP with these days? (by da way, I liked that phrase: S&Sing lol!) **prettigurl7: **lol, I MIGHT make Hermes prank him…not sure… **yourheartsdesire: **yeah, it WOULD be kinda pervy if Siri was older (shivers) **DarkPegasiKnight: **well, the kiss wouldn't turn out very big, if you know what I mean. You have to read the LATER chappies to get to the ACTUAL romance… **cenawolf: **potatoes? POTATOES? Wear-undercover! Lol. Thanks **girlknight: **the flashy things will continue as I feel I need for it to stop ;) (I hope that makes enough sense!) **EvilHeart89: **really? Coolness. Will :hopefully: update soon **bubble: **lol, is this quick enough? **Joeyandpaceyforever: **thanks **Serendipity-England-1922: **lol, will do **Dina: **I guess she was, but anyone WOULD be a little emotional if you were in her place **NO such things as HAPPY songs: **I will do. How did you get your penname? It's very interesting **Skadesake: **lol::accepts cake: thanks and toodles **Kasndra: **yeah, perhaps they were kinda childish. Anyway, with the chapters…I will TRY to make them longer. **The Gryffindor Drummer: **thanks **vonn: **thanks **ben 'n' jerry: **lol, I wonder if your dream will come true ;) **JTBJAB: **will do **JUST ME MYSELF AND I: **LOL, thanks **amrawo: **I guess it was kinda strange **FredWeasleyLover1126: **will do


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

"Why do we keep going around this same corridor?" croaked James, whose legs were stinging from standing and walking around for so long.

"Shut up, and keep thinking; _we need to find a place where we're not overheard_," demanded Hart, ignoring James' pitiful wails.

It was their third walk on the same corridor, and suddenly they were facing a large door.

James' mouth dropped open, as he prided himself for being one of only a few students to know all the places in Hogwarts. He, however, did not know about this.

Hart flung open the door, and James' gasp was barely audible from Hart's squeak of delight.

In front of them was a vast, long green meadow, and James saw a rushing, beautiful waterfall close by.

"Perfect," Hart said, as she walked into the green…field. James accompanied her, slamming the door behind him.

The brown door looked out of place in the green surroundings. James sat down speechless on a log that had suddenly appeared. Hart sat next to him, her face alight and glowing with happiness.

"This is _exactly _what we want," she told James, who was still in shock. "There's no students to distract us while we talk. Perfect," she repeated.

As soon as James recovered from the surprise, he asked; "What is this…_place_?"

"Room Of Requirement," Hart supplied him; "a room that changes when someone goes in there and asks for a specific place. It never stays as one place."

"If only Filch didn't take the map in Sixth year, I'd order Moony straightaway to put this magnificent place on it," he mused, and saw Hart looking away.

"It isn't exactly a _room_, is it?" he told her, nastily. Hart sighed.

"It was the only room I could think of that I knew no-one could listen in."

James picked up a shred of grass and looked over it. He felt calm and peaceful in the meadows. There were no noisy kids to distract from the beauty.

"What about Sirius do you want to talk to me about?" James enquired, throwing the shred of grass into the pool that the waterfall had created.

"I'll get there in a second," Hart said, in a business-type tone. "I'll help you to be Lily Evans' boyfriend if you keep Black away from me."

James' eyes turned round. "How did you know that I like-"

"It's obvious," Hart intervened. "So please? For my sake as well as your own?"

"Why do you want Sirius away from you?" James asked her, with interest.

Hart closed her eyes. Without opening them, she replied; "It's perilous. That's all you need to know."

"Okay, Hart. I'll do it. But I can't promise you that Sirius will stay away from you just because of me. So, what day and time should we meet here?"

000

Mauve was sick with grief. She truly did love Sirius, and was furious that he had kissed that cow.

During her life in Hogwarts, she had wanted nothing more than Sirius to hold her and kiss and love her. So when she was given the chance, she had a few days of happiness with him- until that brat took him away from her.

Mauve stared ahead at the rising sun, her mind full of hideous plans. She was a pureblood, and was damn proud of it. No Mudblood could take anything away from her.

Mauve laughed.

000

"Oh no," Lily gasped, as they headed to their first lesson. Hermione, who had no time to get out her timetable, had asked Lily what was their first lesson.

"What?"

Lily turned to her, paling. "We've got Potions next."

Hermione wondered why her life was so unfair. But her life had turned unfair ever since she had to go back in time.

They entered the dungeons slowly, and Hermione very slowly sat down next to Sirius.

"You remind me of an ugly snail," he jeered her quietly, while Professor Adams was talking about what they had to do for their project. Hermione ignored Sirius' insult.

"You're so slow," Sirius went on. "Is your mind made out of fluff? Is your intelligence as slow as your walk?"

_Just ignore him. Whatever you do, don't fight back. _Hermione watched Professor Adams and tried to block out Sirius.

"I don't see why Mauve should find any threat in you, Hart. You're no threat to anyone. How could you be? I just kissed you out of spite."

Hermione was itching to grab her wand and curse Sirius' head off. She faced Sirius, a plastic smile on her face, to smoulder down her anger.

"I wouldn't care either way, Black. You're a horrible kisser," she lied, but she made it sound so convincing that it made Sirius' eyes darken.

"How could anyone not enjoy a kiss from Sirius Black?" he remarked, cockily.

"Easily," Hermione said, underneath her breath. "The girls only _think _they're enjoying it because they're turned on by your looks."

Sirius smirked, and Hermione realised instantly he was one of the few boys who wouldn't get angered by that comment.

"Aw, you think I'm handsome, Hart? I'm flattered."

Hermione bristled. "You're NOTHING _but;_ Black. Don't give yourself false credit."

She turned back to Professor Adams, a small smile of victory on her lips.

000

Hermione went to bed, feeling happy she had got the better of Sirius Black. When she closed her eyes, she thought back to what he said to her in the future:

_Hermione was growing restless. Harry was coming tomorrow, and she was eager to hear about the fight he had had with the Dementors. _

_She sat on the table with Ginny, who was laughing at Fred's joke. Sirius sat down next to her, and Hermione looked at him, her eyes full of questions._

"_You remind me of someone," he blurted out, "someone who I knew long ago."_

_Hermione raised her eyebrows, which encouraged Sirius to go on. "She was so prim and proper, a bit like Lily. But she was different. Much different." A wistful smile appeared on Sirius' face._

"_She hated me, but it was understandable. I was much too arrogant in those days. She was friends with Lily Evans. She was just as clever as Lily."_

Hermione bolted up, her heart pounding, her eyes wide. How could she have forgotten that talk with the future Sirius?

Sweat poured down her forehead, Hermione got up. She needed something cold to drink.

**A/n: **sorry for the long (ish) update, but I had loads of hwk to do. **SO…**what'll happen in the next chapter? More Hermy/Siri stuff, or would James keep them away? Would Hermy do the lessons with James? And what about the memory? Stay tuned…

**Thanks to:**

**HannahCimsGwendolyn: **hehe, yeah, she did, didn't she? **BexyLou: **thanks **PadfootsSidekick: **will do **Rinnya: **well,now you found out! **Yourheartsdesire: **soz if it sounded a little confusing, but I meant it was the half-tearm holidays for ME ;) **Skadesake: **yeah, I liked the mocking part too**. amrawo**: lol, well you just have to wait and see! **Jaceyandpaceyforever: **thanks **–Kasandra2- **: I know its short, but I just can't seem to do long chapters! I usually run out of Ideas ;( **enchantedlight: **thanks **Kates Master: **;;afraid of the pecking, quickly goes onto Word;; **childoftheorient: **lol, you got banned? I wouldn't survive if I was banned! **Prettigurl7: **well, the question: would she? She might… **JTBJAB: **lol, thanks **Serendipity-England-1922: **lol, thanks **LunaLovegoss: **yeah, I liked that part too **Cheyann28: **here it is! **PandlyBas: **lol and thanks **CrystalShard: **hehe….Sirius the Denailist…scuze my weird ramblings… **Shadowed Child Of Flames: **will do **Potter 's-Puppet-Pal: **We should call Sirius Mr Suspense …lol, probably not. **Fiona McKinnon: **thanks **screwtheperfectlife: **lol, she can be, can't she? **Swirlywhirlynutcase: **;;looks nervously across her shoulder;; ** little mimi: **thanks **ben 'n' Jerry: **lol, yeah… **SweetMary: **yeah, it IS kinda gross if they're not the same age…thanks. **LibbyRoxMySox: **lol, will do!


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Nineteen

**Wednesday: Gentleman lesson #1: **

Before anything else is said, I was forced to write in here, by no other than Pertida Hart.

She told me to keep a record of the training (SHEESH, she makes it sound as if I'm in the army) so I would be able to look back and remember the tips she advised me to do.

She sets me tasks, too. If I complete the tasks I earn more tips on how to capture my beautiful Lily Flower.

Okay; below this paragraph are the first five tasks she set me (she wrote it down in her own handwriting – which I confess is a lot messier than my own. I do have good qualities, despite being good-looking, you must remember)

_The first five tasks to be completed by next week:_

_Call Lily Evans 'Lily'._

_Stop playing with stolen snitch._

_Don't ask her out._

_Don't ruffle your hair._

_Don't wink at her._

SHEESH! What's wrong withwhat I do? I'm like a God, I don't need to be told my imperfections, as I'm perfect all round. As I'm a God, girls should be throwing themselves on my feet, and I shouldn't be correcting my so-called 'imperfections'.

_James Potter, stop this nonsense at once! This book is specifically just for your improvement with Lily and the training!_

Huh. I just grabbed book away from Hart. She's glaring at me now. By the way, we're in the Room Of Requirement, and in a field, but it's different from a few days ago.

"Now I shall pretend to be Lily," Hart just told me. "Call me 'Lily', not Evans."

She closed her eyes, and her hair turned the same shade as Evans. In fact, now she looks like the twin of Evans.

"Evans," I gasped. Ev- Hart shook her head, the green pools (that are the same as Evans) filled with irritation and frustration.

"No James, try again!"

"Ev-Lily."

Hart shook her head, the red moss of hair flying. The curls cascaded lower down her back, and a few straight strands fell onto Hart's eyes.

"Now you're being plain ridiculous, James. Okay, let's try another tact. Say out loud: Lily, and don't stop until I tell you, okay?"

"What's the point of this exercise?" I whined, unwilling to co-operate with such a ludicrous demand.

"So you get used to the name rolling on your tongue," Hart explained, impatience heard on her voice.

I bobbed my head. "Fine. Ev-Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily."

Jeez. This sounds hilarious every minute. If every student saw me doing this, I'll officially be a laughing-stock.

"Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily."

I could easily make a poem out of this exercise. It'll be called: My Beautiful Lily Flower. (How obvious can I be?)

"Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily."

…I guess not. Instead, It'll be a song! It'll easily be number one, and be held there for a year!

"Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily. Lily."

"Stop, James. Now talk to me how you would talk to one of your friends."

I gave her a look of pure shock.

Hart cringed, and quickly corrected herself: "No, you must talk disgusting then. Just say: 'Hi, how was your day, Lily', okay?"

"Hi, how was your day, Ev-Lily?"

"No, a poor attempt. You won't get onto a new exercise or receive new tips if you don't complete the task. This exercise is to help you with your task, James. You can't even begin 'Evans' if you want new tips. Got that?"

"Yes sir," I mocked, giving her a salute. Hart threw me a dirty look.

"And that means you can't receive tips if you insult the teacher."

I bristled, my 'ego' as Evans would call it soaring. "You are not my teacher! If you are, I will have a desire to prank you."

"Prank me you shall," quipped Hart, "then I will not continue with these lessons."

Hart: 1, Potter: 0.

I must think of more comebacks.

000

"Where have you been disappearing to?" Sirius asked James, as they and the other Marauders sat underneath the oak tree. It was Wednesday, and when James returned the Marauders decided to have a chat.

"Disappearing?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, you've been gone for three hours for the last three Wednesdays (including today). So what's your secret, Prongs? Kissing Evans in the Astronomy Tower?"

James reddened slightly. "No, it's nothing to do with kissing. But Lily does come in to play."

"_Lily_? Where did you get _that _from?"

James' eyes averted away from Sirius' own eyes, but Sirius caught just in time a glimpse of nervousness in the hazel orbs.

"It doesn't matter."

"Something obviously _is_," stated Sirius casually, "because when you get worried your nose starts to twitch."

The twitching stopped, but now a concerned frown appeared on James' smooth face.

"And now you're frowning."

"Okay, _fine_! Something _is _up but I can't tell you!"

James' outburst took Sirius by surprise. "Alright, don't throw a temper tantrum on me."

"I've seen _you _pulling those a lot recently," James snarled. He got up, and stormed off.

Remus' bewildered eyes met Sirius. "Whatever Prongs' is hiding, it's eating him up," Remus said. Sirius agreed whole-heartedly.

000

Sandie and Lily were in the same fix as Sirius and James. Let down hugely and devastated that no one came to the sessions of WMA, Lily and Sandie left an hour early.

For the last three Wednesdays, they kept on being shocked that Pertida wasn't waiting for them in the Common Room.

"You would expect a friend to wait for you," grumbled Sandie, who seemed to have got her old spark back.

They were working on an essay, while the Marauders were glowering at the flickering flames of the fire.

"And what makes it worse is that Potter isn't with them," Lily added. "He's sure to be doing a prank."

Sandie's eyebrows furrowed. "That's funny," she murmured, "I haven't seen Potter with his friends."

Lily blinked. "Huh?"

Suddenly Sandie's face filled with understanding.

"Oh no," she breathed. "You'll hate what I'm going to say Lily, but I think it's the truth."

**Wednesday: Gentlemen lesson #4:**

Huh. As I haven't completed any of my first five tasks, Gentlemen lessons have become extremely dreary. We keep going over the Lily exercise, and Hart introduced a new one: don't ruffle your hair or wink.

I mean…Puh-LEASE! Show me some sort of mercy! Hart's treating me like scum, in fact; lower than scum!

If I dare question her so-called (this has become my favourite phrase in this…um…class) authority, she just says: **I won't continue helping you get Lily Evans. **Which, effectively, shuts me up.

I fear that my friends have noticed my…absence. They should be used to my weird comings and goings, but disappearing for two hours on Wednesday evenings is apparently stepping over the line.

Sirius has already interrogated me about my disappearances, but I stormed off. In fact, I was very fortunate. With his low, charismatic voice (I've been recently checking new words in the Muggle book which they call: 'dictionary' – hoping to win Evans by my choice of good words) he can be very persuasive.

_Get a grip! You check words in the DICTONARY? Someone shoot me now!_

Hart's notes are seriously (no pun intended) annoying! How dare she decide whenever she can write in this book?

_When you weren't looking, I placed a charm on the book. Whatever I think will transfer to this page. Of course it's not all what I think, for the book would be completed by now. I allow some of my thoughts to go through. Whatever you write will show on the book I'm now carrying around._

_This method is for contacting you when I feel we need extra lessons, without having to go to you (as this will cause suspicion between your friends and mine). Also, I will want to see if you have made any improvement._

Oh. Where in this Godamn place do I get the word: PRIVACY? Even my book is now being read!

_I'm sorry, but throughout this process you won't get any. Have a nice day!_

Do you know I hate you so much that I now won't feel guilty if I dump you in the LAKE?

_Just shut up._

Someone, please help me. I'm going insane.

**A/N: **I liked writing that chappie………sooooooooo….what's gonna happen? Well I'M NOT gonna tell you! (I'm in my evil mood!)

**Thanks to:**

**Fiona McKinnon: **MMMMMMM, thanks **little mimi: **lol koolieos **hogwartsgirl52: **will do **amrawo: **yeah, I also can't wait. Apparently, the movie got really good reviews **Padfoots Sidekick: **ahhhhhhh, well you just have to wait! **Enchanted light: **thanks **Serendipity-England-1922: **lol, I think he's starting to annoy all of us! **JTBJAB: **hehe, no worries. I was SO angry when it closed down. (Gives out an almighty growl) **daydreamrose: **awwww, your so sweet! I try to put emotion in it as much as possible, but I don't want to over-do it, if you know what I mean **sIn1987:** thanks **screwtheperfectlife: **mmmm, not telling! **LunaLovegoss: **ahh well, there must be some evil people in the fic…. **Childoftheorient: **here it is! **Jessikah Stone: **this is your first? There's many good siri/hermy fics out there. Thanks. **Fk306 animelover: **koolieos **silver gaze: **you just have to wait and see! **BLACKvWidow: **thanks **An Unsanitary Dream. : **it will be revealed…in the future chappies ;( **prettigurl7: **I'll cheer you on! **Swirlywhirlybutcase: **ahhhhh…maybe…maybe not… **JenCarpeDiem: **thanks **HannahCimsGwendolyn: **I deleted it because no one was reading it ;( **Rave Xavier West: **thanks **RockStar Lover: **I hope this chappie is a tiny bit longer! **SweetMary: **lol. I hope this is alright length. Thanks **CrytalShard: **thanks


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen (Part Two)

Lily didn't understand what had happened that day. Sure, it started out like it usually did: waking up, having breakfast, and that's when all the similarities to the other days stopped.

And you know who caused the problem? James Potter, that's who. After breakfast, he just strolled up to her, and without ruffling his hair, winking at her, _or _playing with his snitch, he said casually: "You alright, Lily?"

That one, simple every-day sentence felt as if someone had punched severely _and _heavily Lily's stomach.

She had stopped in her tracks, and gasped: "What did you say, Potter?"

Of course it didn't sound as clear as that: it came out all in one breath. Potter had blinked.

"Sorry Lily; couldn't make out head nor tail what you just said."

She had expected him to ask her out, so Lily stared at him, wordlessly. Then Potter grinned at her: not his usual I'm-The-Best smirk, but a true smile; which first started off in his eyes, and then he curled the corners of his lips upwards.

"Y-You called m-me Lily," she had stammered, and heard the soft giggles from Pertida and Sandie. Oh, how she wished she could turn and glare at them! But for some strange, odd reason, Lily felt her eyes mesmerized by Potter 's.

"Honestly, hasn't this feud gone on long enough? Why don't we make-up?"

Lily really wanted to, but then a certain memory came back to her…

_Lily sat underneath the big tree. Sandie was reading next to her, at what book, Lily couldn't tell. For she was glaring at the four figures that were walking towards her: The Marauders._

_She didn't really know anything about them, except that they pull the most horrible pranks on people. _

_Lily was thirteen, and she was very self-conscious. She hid her body away in large, bulky clothing and cloaks, unable to bear the thought of boys looking at her when she was so thin._

_Suddenly she felt as if she was being picked up._

"_Lily!" screamed Sandie, horrified._

_She was in the air, and she knew the people who did this to her. Lily then remembered she had put down her wand._

"_Let me go!" She bellowed, her face turning red. The Marauders came closer, laughing. The only Marauder who wasn't laughing was a sandy-haired boy._

"_Come on Evans, do you really think we'll let you down?" Potter called up to her. Unlike other girls, Lily didn't think twice that James Potter knew her name._

"_Let me go, you horrible pigs! Let me GO!"_

"_Let me go," Black mimicked Lily, "let me GO!"_

_Lily was starting to crumble, but she still refused to openly grovel and cry. She wasn't like every other girl._

"_What are you going to do with me?"_

_She looked down to Sandie, thinking she wasn't helping her. But she realized that Black had her in the air, beneath where Lily was._

_Potter grinned evilly. _

"_Oh, we'll think of something fun, Evans. We will."_

_Lily screamed._

"Because you'll never change, Potter. That's a fact that'll remain."

000

"Come on mate, cheer up."

James stared at Sirius with a dull light in his eyes, while in Transfiguration. "Did you see that expression on her face?" he said, tiredly.

Sirius, who had never seen James so sad and worn-out before, shook his head.

"She _loathed _me, Sirius! I've been practising to be _nicer _to her, but she just doesn't want to accept the change!"

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed. "Practising?" he echoed, shooting James an enquiring look.

"I can't tell you," Sirius' black-haired best friend declared, as he gazed in the direction where Evans, Cross and Hart were sitting.

He had a nasty feeling it was one of the three girls who were 'helping' him. "But _James_," Sirius whined, "I'm your best friend!"

James let out a low, half-hearted chuckle. "There are some secrets I can't tell, even to a best friend."

000

Hermione was worried. Worried about James. He was unusually distant in classes today and he hardly smiled.

When they entered Potions, Hermione didn't even _think _of any insults as she headed her way to sit with Black.

They got out their cauldron and ingredients. Their task was to make a Polyjuice Potion, and Hermione felt extremely pleased that she had already made it, in her second year. The task was to take a whole month.

Fighting back her pride, Hermione whispered: "I'm concerned about James. Why is he acting so…down?"

Sirius gave Hermione a brief look, before replying in a cold tone; "It clearly has to do with _Evans_, Hart."

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, I suspected the same thing. Can't you see how she's tearing up his heart?"

Sirius' head bobbed. "Yeah. Look where they are, James isn't even _talking _to Evans, but he usually does, non-stop."

Hermione glanced where they were. She bit her lip, with anxiety. "We should do something about this, Black. It's not right, for James' sake."

"What about Evans sake?" Sirius remarked.

The girl sighed. "I think James is in more trouble then Ev-_Lily_. If we don't act fast, then…I don't think he'd ever be the same."

000

Lily was determined not to talk to Potter. Calling her real name earlier had definitely stirred something inside Lily, and she was not at all guilty for saying that horrible comment to him.

But to see Potter so _sad_ was another matter.

"Pass me those roots," she ordered, and Potter obeyed, with no complaint. He was oddly _less _enthusiastic than usual.

Like Potions they had before, Potter had been chatting to Lily without taking a breath. He kept saying: _If you had the chance to go out with me…I hope I grow up into…I hate Death-Eaters…I love Quidditch, don't you?_

But to see Potter so quiet was unnerving.

When Potions ended, Lily cornered Potter. His face –if Lily had the choice to compare it to a colour- was the lightest of greys.

"What's the matter?" she gushed out, "And why are you trying to make me look like the bad guy, here?"

Potter looked at her, blankly. Finally he answered, but in an alien voice, "Don't you know, Lily? Why can't you give me a chance to know me, _because I have changed_."

And with that he left, leaving a gob-smacked Lily Evans in his wake.

**A/n: **I'm back! I don't really have an excuse why I haven't updated so long…just ran out of ideas, but they've come back to me! I know the chapters are short but remember: isn't it best to have short chapters and short updates, instead of long chapters and _ever so _long updates? Remember to check out my new story: _I'm No Longer Ginny Weasley_ – hasn't yet been edited by my beta, but it will be, shortly. Thanks for keeping faith in my story!


End file.
